Soul Society's True Goddess: Arrancar: The Arrival
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Arrancar: The Arrival arc of the 'Soul Society's True Goddess' fic.
1. The Terrifying Transfer Student

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Iemura: We have received a report from Yamada.

Unohana: Is that so? So, what does it say?

Iemura: (Opens report) Yes! That bastard said... (Corrects himself) Ah! Er, Yamada blathers, er, says that he is enjoying a part-time job in the real world. Seriously! We're here handling this kind of drama on a daily basis, and he's all by himself! Having fun! Yes! (Rumples report)

Unohana: Really? Well done.

Iemura: (Bows) Excuse me. Seriously! I can't believe it!

Unohana: It seems he's having fun.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student

* * *

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo, a familiar looking Hollow broke free of his mummification and uttered the name "Ichigo Kurosaki".

* * *

Having returned to the real world, Ichigo was reunited with all of his friends, including Tatsuki. She noticed that he was wearing something and asked about it, so Ichigo assumed she was talking about the charm his father gave him. However, she was actually referring to the Shinigami Combat Pass that humans were not supposed to be able to see.

Before they could talk finish talking, their teacher came in and started class. As their teacher was talking about a new transfer student, Ichigo's license suddenly detected a Hollow.

When Ichigo, Sado and Orihime all took off from class to go fight it, Tatsuki saw Ichigo leaving school in his Shinigami garb.

* * *

After destroying the Hollow, Orihime noticed that Uryū did not come with them, but Ichigo felt that she did not have to worry about him. In any case, the group returned to class in time to hear the introduction of new student Hiroki Shinji, though Ichigo left again soon after because the license went off again with a Hollow detection.

* * *

With Ichigo and the rest at school during the day, Ririn and the other Mod-Souls had taken up residence over at Urahara's shop since their job as Bount sensors was over.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo was alerted to another Hollow, so he was out in Shinigami form, putting Kon in his body for the time being. After finishing off the Hollow, Ichigo was confronted by Kuromadani, the Shinigami in charge of Karakura Town. Ichigo tried to show him the combat badge, but someone suddenly appeared behind him: Shinji.

Ichigo acted quickly and was able to block Shinji's attack, but the blond hushed him, telling to be quiet and keep down his Spirit Pressure lest someone sensed it. However, at this moment, two Hollows had appeared in the world: one near Uryū and another near Kon. The latter wore a familiar mask and had his sights on Ichigo, not knowing that it was actually Kon inside. Upon being attacked, Kon identified his enemy as none other than the Grand Fisher.

Meanwhile, Ichigo demanded to know who Shinji really was. In response, Shinji pulled out a Hollow mask and pointed out his own Zanpakutō, explaining that he was a Shinigami who went into the world of the Hollows and calling himself a Visored and since he felt that Ichigo was the same, he wanted Ichigo to come with him.

* * *

During this time, Uryū had started attempting to fight the Hollow after him with some special tools he kept on him that he could still use without his Quincy powers. He managed to blow off the Hollow's left arm with special canisters, but the Hollow simply regenerated. Uryū then tried to use some trees to swing around, but found that the top half of the Hollow had disappeared. With the Hollow actually behind him, Uryū realized too late the two halves of the Hollow were actually two different Hollows. The upper Hollow's tongue nearly hit him, but someone suddenly fired, shooting the tongue off, and the shooter commented that Uryū's appearance as unsightly. Uryū recognized this person is Ishida Ryūken, his father. Ryūken lamented on how Uryū had no changed, still calling his father by his first name.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part Two

Saukra: HE'S LATE!

Ranma: He's always late.

Sakura: Wait, you know our instructor? What; did you prank him or something?

Ranma: He's a local legend, so to speak, but he's the type who would be late to his own funeral, coming up with the lamest of excuses.

Sasuke: What are you doing, Dobe?

Ranma: Target practice. (Tip of index finger begins to glow and obliterates the eraser furthest on the left) Damn, too strong.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after rescuing Ishida from the arrancar attacking him, Ryūken offers to restore his powers on the condition he never associates with Shinigami. Kon continues to flee from the Grand Fisher; despite receiving help from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Nova, he is caught. Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, arrives to save him. Ichigo and Shinji recognize a new presence, and neither can identify that it is Isshin. Before leaving, Ichigo declines Shinji's invitation. The Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, transforming into a stronger state, and Isshin, identifying the Grand Fisher as an Arrancar, dispatches him in a single attack. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The True Characters of the Fathers

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Matsumoto: Hey, I didn't notice earlier, but wouldn't it have been better if we hadn't put Noba back into a stuffed animal? Gigai have greater abilities, don't they?

Noba: There's a problem.

Matsumoto: (Is confused) What is it?

Sado: You see, your bodies had to touch. If he was in his gigai...

Noba: (Turns red and shrinks back into tortoise shell)

Sado: It's impossible for Noba.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers

* * *

Demonstrating on the Hollow, Ryūken showed that all Uryū needed to do was destroy it before it could regenerate.

Uryū was more amazed at the fact that his father had Quincy powers since he supposedly hated Quincy.

Ryūken, however, remembered that what he had told Uryū a long time ago was that he had not interest and that Uryū had no talent - unlike his son, his own powers did not disappear so easily. Bringing out his Quincy Cross, the elder Quincy explained that he inherited every technique and power from Sōken and was called the last Quincy. When the other Hollow suddenly attacked, Ryūken was able to react immediately and destroyed it with one blast. He then shocked his son even more by proclaiming that he could restore Uryū's powers. However, he had one condition: Uryū must swear to never again have anything to do with the Shinigami.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kon was being chased across town by the Grand Fisher who did not know that it was not really Ichigo in that body. In avoiding the fist of the Grand Fisher, Kon fell off the side of a building, but he was saved by Noba and the other mod souls.

After Kon got teased by Ririn, the Grand Fisher found him again and sent him on the run. The mod souls decided to help some more by creating an illusionary world around the Grand Fisher and having Kurōdo transform into Ichigo's Shinigami form.

Kurōdo tried to fight the Grand Fisher, but ended up getting knocked back into Ririn and Noba. This caused the illusion to end, and so Kon fled again, this time alone.

Getting tired of waiting for Kon to turn into a Shinigami, the Grand Fisher caught Kon and was about to crush him when a force field stops his hand - one generated by the protection charm. It was at this moment that Ichigo's father, Isshin, shocked Kon by appearing in Shinigami robes, along with a captain's haori draped over his shoulder.

* * *

Across town...

Both Shinji and the real Ichigo sensed a powerful Spiritual Pressure.

Shinji could tell that it was a Shinigami, but he did not know who, and while he was thinking, Ichigo jumped away.

When Shinji tried to stop him, Ichigo affirmed that he was a Shinigami - not one of the Vizard's comrades - and then continued on his way.

With Ichigo gone, Shinji called up Hiyori on the phone and explained that he failed his mission.

Hiyori started to yell at him on the phone, but Shinji then assured that it was only a matter of time, so they should be patient.

* * *

Back at the Grand Fisher...

Isshin had formally introduced himself and now tossed Kon the charm again. He even referred to Kon as 'Kon', revealing that he knew Kon was not Ichigo from the very beginning, pointing out that he never once called Kon 'Ichigo'.

The Grand Fisher then smashed his fist into the concrete and declared that he has no interest in Isshin. The Hollow only wanted to kill Ichigo and demanded to know where he is.

Claiming that he did not know, Isshin told the Hollow that he was going to kill him even if the Grand Fisher did not have any interest.

Hearing this, the Grand Fisher unleashed his full power and grew into an even bigger beast than before. When the Grand Fisher called himself an Arrancar, Isshin knew that it was a group of Hollows that had tried to remove their masks to gain Shinigami powers. The Grand Fisher then pulled out his enormous Zanpakutō, boasting that the size of the sword represented a person's Spiritual Power.

Arrancar and Shinigami swung at each other, and in the aftermath, Isshin explained that all Captain-class Shinigami could control the size of their Zanpakutō because, otherwise, everyone would have swords the size of buildings.

As a tear formed across the chest of the Grand Fisher and the Arrancar fell, Isshin finished the battle by saying that one could not measure his opponent's strength by the size of their Zanpakutō.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part Three

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Clones: Leave me alone!

Shampoo: Airen! Come back! We got on date! You promise Shampoo for ramen!

Ukyo: Naru-chan! Why are you running away from your cute fiancée?

Kodachi: OH HOHOHOHO! Yes, my Naruto-sama, let us dispense with these common fools and lose ourselves in a lovely chase of passion!"

Akane: YOU PERVERT! GET BACK HERE!

Ryoga: Naruto! How dare you break Akane's heart? PREPARE TO DIE!

Mousse: Uzumaki! How dare you steal from my darling Shampoo!

Tatewaki" Foul knave, I shall smite thee and free Tendo Akane and the beautiful kitsune-girl from your demonic clutches!

Clones: Damn you, Ranma! Because of you; I'm stuck in Hell!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Kisuke appears and converses with Isshin about the arrancar under the command of former Shinigami Captain Sōsuke Aizen, the Visoreds, and explains that the Hōgyoku will take a year to be fully awaken. At school, Shinji asks Ichigo again to join the Visoreds, explaining that Ichigo's Inner Hollow will overwhelm him if he does not. Later, Shinji is confronted by Hiyori, another Visored, who berates him concerning his lack of success in recruiting Ichigo. Orihime and Sado confront Shinji and Hiyori, but Hotaru intervenes and orders Shinji and Hiyori back to headquarters before Hiyori can kill Orihime and Chad. Elsewhere, Ishida agrees to Ryūken's proposal. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Commencement of War

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 2 of this fic and no review. Don't you guys love me anymore? (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ichigo: (Outside Bount's cave hideout) Let's go.

Renji: Wait a second.

Ichigo: What is it, Renji?

Renji: (Takes out rice ball that Jinta gave him) well, before a battle, you need to fill your tummy, you know?

Rukia: Is that the lunch box you got earlier?

Ichigo: (Irritated) Seriously, we don't have any time here.

Renji: Shut up! If I don't eat then I won't be able to use all of my power. (Bites into rice ball, face changes instantly and turn red, Renji expelling fire from his mouth) It's hot! (Runs about, emitting fire)

Rukia: (Looks at half-bitten rice ball in her hands) It has super hot peppers in it.

Ichigo: Like that to the end, huh? (Everyone else sweatdrop)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: The Commencement of War, Visored and Arrancar

* * *

With the battle over, Urahara Kisuke appeared and asked if Isshin had his revenge, wondering how Isshin felt being in a Shinigami body after 20 years and if Isshin was able to clear his mind.

Isshin admitted that he did not have as big a grudge as he said against the Hollow, but if he had a regret for the past 20 years, it would be his own powerlessness in being unable to save his wife Masaki on that night.

When Urahara then raised the subject of Ichigo, Isshin stated that he already knew that the Visored came in contact with his son. He also knew that the Visored were a group of ex-Shinigami who try to gain the power of a Hollow and wondered what was his eldest daughter thinking when she pardoned them.

Both Urahara and Isshin realized that since the Visored contacted Ichigo, that must mean they were preparing for some sort of battle - just like them.

The topic then turned to the Grand Fisher, and Isshin noted that the Hollow was different from the pseudo-Arrancar they had encountered before. The pseudo-Arrancar had not developed much these past decades, yet since they suddenly went up so much in power level, the person responsible must be Aizen. After coming in contact with the pseudo-Arrancar, Aizen was now trying to create true Arrancar with the power of the Hōgyoku. Isshin surmised that Aizen sent out an incomplete Arrancar to collect data on how well it could fight, and once Aizen finished his research, he would bring true Arrancar along the forces of Menos to destroy the world.

As for what they would do, Urahara guessed that it would be something - in this situation both friend and foe would be on the move and this included the Visored, them, and even Soul Society.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Thank you for responding to my sudden invitation so quickly." Yamamoto started the Captains' Meeting. "We shall begin our Captains' Meeting at this time."

* * *

The next morning...

At school, Ichigo was thinking about how Shinji wanted him to join the Visored, unaware that Uryū was sitting nearby thinking about his father's offer.

Shinji and Orihime entered at the same time to greet Ichigo, and Shinji started quite a scene when he hugged Inoue good morning.

Before his classmates could do anything to Shinji, Ichigo dragged him out to have a talk, retorting that since that Shinji came to school to recruit him, so there should be no more reason for him to come anymore.

Shinji, however, was not going to give up so easily and promised to keep bugging Ichigo. In fact, he claimed that Ichigo was already a Visored, whether he liked it or not, assuring Ichigo that his inner Hollow would devour him and end up destroying everything, including his friends and himself. Shinji explained that Ichigo's inner Hollow was rapidly getting much stronger, and he was offering a way for him to control it.

On his way home after school, Shinji was kicked into a telephone pole by Hiyori who started knocking him around for being too slow with recruiting Ichigo. While she was assaulting him, the pair were approached by Inoue and Sado.

Inoue stated that Ichigo would not have told her what was going on, so she came to ask what Shinji and Hiyori were and what they wanted with Ichigo.

Hiyori introduced herself as Sarugaki Hiyori and after learning who Inoue and Sado were, she prepared to kill them.

Before this could happen, Hotaru appeared and ordered them back to headquarters.

Shinji carried Hiyori away as Hotaru shunpo-ed off and Sado kept Inoue from chasing because he knew that they could really get killed if they did.

Shinji ended up running through the sky with Hiyori as they argued, but they both eventually quietened down.

When Hiyori admitted that she hated humans and Shinigami, Shinji told her that was why he wanted her to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ishida arrived at Ryūken's hospital and informed his father that he wanted his powers back and swore that he would not have anything more to do with the Shinigami or their friends.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Harry Potter/Neon Genesis Evangelion, Part Three

Harry Potter: (Looks up as the giant Angel lumbered into his sight) Oh, fuck this. (Raises wand) Avada Kedavra!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after his discussion with Shinji, Ichigo realizes that his inner hollow is indeed becoming more than he can control. At home, the voice of his inner hollows taunts him, saying that he will come closer and closer to him until he takes over his body. Meanwhile, two Arrancar, Yammy and Ulquiorra Cifer arrive in Karakura Town, and Yammy begins to consume the souls of all the humans in the area. Chad and Orihime arrive, and both are easily defeated by Yammy. As he attempts a killing blow against Orihime, Ichigo arrives to block the attack. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Prelude to the Apocalypse

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 3 of this fic and no review. Don't you guys love me anymore? (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Nanao: I'm going to start the Women Shinigami Club's regular meeting. But before that, why is Captain Kurotsuchi here?

Kurotsuchi: Nemu is out. So I came in her place. You should be grateful...

Nanao: (Slams hand on table) Please leave.

Kurotsuchi: Don't worry. The meeting has...

Nanao: (Twitches) Please leave.

Kurotsuchi: (Hurriedly finding a reason to stay) No, you see. I will... I mean, could I possibly... uh... at least half...

Both Isane and Kurotsuchi gape in shock as Nanao removes her glasses.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack

* * *

Isshin welcomed Ichigo home by elbowing him in the face and sending him towards a wall. Isshin was shocked that his attack actually worked and Yuzu went over to Ichigo to help him. As Isshin wondered what was wrong with Ichigo he speculated that he did bad on his test after break. He then stated that grades did not matter and Karin deathpanned to Isshin that that was not something he should be telling his kids. As Isshin stated that high school was the time for love, Ichigo decided to go up to his room until dinner. Yuzu then complained to Isshin that Ichigo was mad because he did not apologize to him.

As Ichigo entered his room, Kon came out of the drawer he was in and greeted him. However, Ichigo did not answer him which angered Kon. He then decided to ask him about Isshin but Ririn went over and kicked Kon, reminding him that they were told by Urahara not to tell anyone about what they saw and Kon immediately relented, telling Ichigo that his father was so normal it made him yawn.

As Ririn attacked Kon for not being quiet, Ichigo decided to go to bed, telling them to leave.

Kon got mad at Ichigo for being depressed but still decided to leave and took Ririn with him for a walk.

Ichigo laid in his bed and wondered about his Inner Hollow and how it was going to eventually take him over. All of a sudden, his Inner Hollow began speaking with him and declared that he was going to take him over even faster than ever.

After he stopped taunting, Karin entered the room and requested Ichigo to tell her what was wrong with him.

He assured her that nothing was wrong but Karin stated that she knew he was a Shinigami.

* * *

At the Shinigami Research and Development Institute...

The Shinigami working there began complaining about nothing to do and Hiyosu yells at Rin to make them some tea. However, Rin received a response of something happening in Karakura Town and Akon entered the room to inquire if anything was happening.

Hiyosu told him he had good timing, stating that 'They've come'.

* * *

In Karakura Town...

Something fell from the sky and crashed into a forest, causing a huge explosion to happen. Some of the residents decided to go over and look at what had happened.

Ichigo asked Karin what she was talking about and she told him not to fool around, stating that she had been able to see Hollows for a long time and that at first she did not know what was going on.

As she began to explain that Kanonji Don taught her about Hollows, they felt a tremendous Spiritual Pressure.

Orihime, Sado, Urahara, and Isshin all felt this Spiritual Pressure as well.

Ichigo began to leave but Karin stopped him, asking where he was going.

He apologized to her and left in his Shinigami form.

* * *

As this is all happening an Onmitsukidō member informs Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that Arrancar have arrived in Karakura Town.

* * *

The two Arrancar, Ulquiorra and Yammy, having entered the Human World, arrived out of the explosion.

* * *

At Karakura High School, Tatsuki's friends informed her their leaving but Tatsuki decided to continue training.

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki house, Yuzu told Karin about the explosion but she did not say anything.

Yuzu asked her what was wrong and Karin pretended that everything was fine. She then instructed Yuzu not to enter Ichigo's room until dinner time.

* * *

Yammy stated that he came to the Human World many times before he became an Arrancar and that it was still as boring as ever.

Ulquiorra ordered him not to complain, especially since he came here of his own free will.

Yammy then left the crater that was caused by the explosion and saw a bunch of humans staring at him. He did not like this and decided to suck out their Spiritual Pressure.

* * *

As Orihime and Sado ran to where the Arrancar were, they found people collapsing due to the loss of their Spiritual Pressure.

Orihime attempted to help them but Sado informed her that they were already dead.

Orihime wondered if this was the Bounts again and Sado stated that it was not, as they were already dead and the attack being used was too different from them.

They then decided to hurry to the Arrancar's location but Sado warned Orihime not to get involved with fighting them, and to only heal the injured when they got there.

* * *

After sucking up all of the Humans' Spiritual Pressure, Yammy stated that it tasted bad and Ulquiorra told him it was only natural since they had such weak Spiritual Pressure.

Yammy then informed him he only did it because they were staring at him but Ulquiorra reminded him that they could not see them and that they were simply staring at the crater. They then noticed that Tatsuki had survived and they went up to her.

Yammy asked if she was the one they were looking for and Ulquiorra told him that she was not. He then prepared to finish her off by kicking her but Sado arrived, blocking the blow, before noting how much power was behind that kick and then instructed Orihime to fall back like they discussed and to heal Tatsuki.

Yammy asked Ulquiorra if this was the one and he told him it was not. He then easily knocked Sado out with a single blow.

Orihime went over to him and Yammy wondered if she was trash as well.

Ulquiorra confirmed it and Yammy began to go over to her.

Orihime mused to herself that Sado must have known that they could not stand up to an opponent like this and that was why he decided to fight him alone.

Yammy then attacked Orihime with one finger but she summoned Santen Kesshun to protect herself.

As he easily broke through this move, Orihime used Sōten Kisshun to heal Sado.

Ulquiorra saw this and noted that it could not be a healing technique and that she was possibly reversing time.

Orihime knew that she must stall until Ichigo arrived, before regretting that statement as Ichigo should not have to suffer anymore. She then released Koten Zanshun at Yammy but he easily destroyed the attack.

Yammy then asked Ulquiorra if they should take her back to Aizen since she has unusual techniques but he told him to simply kill her.

Yammy then raised his punch at Orihime but the blow was stopped by Ichigo.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Harry Potter/Neon Genesis Evangelion/Trigun/Blood+, Part Four

Vash: Wow, who knew magic like that existed.

Knives: You are truly insane, Vash.

Shinji: (As Saya and Diver enter the train compartment) Um … yes?

Diva" Would you like to be my new chevalier?

Saya: Diva!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Ichigo uses his bankai, and Ulquiorra identifies him as the target Aizen sent them to investigate. Ichigo begins to battle Yammy, blocking Yammy's first attack and subsequently cutting off his arm. However, his Inner Hollow interferes, and Yammy gains the advantage. Urahara and Yoruichi arrive, and Yammy is easily beaten by both of them. Ulquiorra rescues him from an attack from Urahara, and the two return to Hueco Mundo. At school, Ichigo finds out that Hasu has returned, with her team of Shinigami consisting of Renji, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia, dispatched to help him against the Arrancar threats. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Reunion, Ichigo and Hasu and Shinigami

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 4 of this fic and no review. Don't you guys love me anymore? (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ganju: (In convenience store) I mean really. I have all this free time, so it's okay, but where the hell is Hana hanging out? Oh yeah, what did I come here for? (Blushes at picture of bikini model in magazine)

Store owner: So you like that kind of thing? (Runs out through back door, tearing up)

Ganju: Just a minute, Boss! (Sweatdrops) I can't!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Reunion, Ichigo and Hasu and Shinigami

* * *

Having arrived just in time to keep Yammy from smashing Orihime, Ichigo apologized for being late. He told tells her not to say sorry for feeling that she was not strong enough, and he wasted no time in initiating Bankai.

Orihime could feel the weight of the strong Spiritual Pressure, but she noticed that it was a little different than when she felt it in Soul Society during Ichigo's fight with Byakuya.

Seeing the orange hair and the black Bankai, Ulquiorra identified Ichigo as the one they were after, so Yammy tried to punch him.

Ichigo, however, stopped Yammy's fist and sliced off his right arm in retaliation for what the Arrancar did to Sado.

As he watched Yammy get beat up, Ulquiorra mused to himself that Ichigo was strong, but this level of power was not a threat to Aizen.

Yammy eventually had enough when he reached to pull out his Zanpakutō, surprising Ichigo because he did not realize who he was fighting.

It quickly dawned on Ichigo that Yammy might be the same as Hirako or even himself, and it was at this moment that Ichigo's Hollow side started emerging in his mind. While he tried to fight his Hollow side back, Ichigo left himself open to Yammy's physical attacks, causing Orihime to come running out of concern.

Yammy backhanded her before continuing dishing out his punishment onto Ichigo.

Around this time, Ulquiorra began to notice that there were huge fluctuations now in Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, and the highest point surpassed even his own power.

When Yammy tried to deliver a crushing blow onto Ichigo's battered body, his fist was stopped by a familiar red shield.

Ichigo's saviors turned out to be none other than Urahara and Yoruichi, and the latter immediately showed her superior power by throwing Yammy into the ground.

Although an infuriated Yammy got back up, Yoruichi proceeded to knock him back down by delivering blow after blow with her legs to his head. She reached Orihime and was about to administer some medicine when Yammy roared back to life, opened his mouth, and fired a Cero blast. It created a huge cone of destruction that easily covered Yoruichi and Orihime, but it seemed that the two were unharmed thanks to a little help by Urahara.

The former 12th Division captain explained that he used a similar attack to nullify the blast and then demonstrated his ability by firing an energy blast with his Zanpakutō, Benihime.

Yammy seemed finished until Ulquiorra stepped in and swatted away the attack. Ulquiorra also hit Yammy right in the gut and explained that Yammy was no match for Yoruichi and Urahara, both of whom he recognized. He then opened the dimensional fabric of the world so that they could retreat, but he felt that he could still do well against his two opponents because they would have to protect the two pieces of trash - Ichigo and Orihime - while fighting him.

As he was disappearing, Ulquiorra revealed that he was going to report to Aizen that the fake Shinigami was not worth killing – he was just trash.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle...

Yoruichi returned to Urahara's shop and started eating bowl after bowl of food. Once she finally finished, she admitted to Urahara that it was a mistake for her not to use her Shunkō technique - in other words, the Arrancar were a lot tougher than she and Urahara had anticipated.

Ichigo, meanwhile, had gone home and was lying in bed still thinking about how he could get swallowed up by his Hollow side.

Both Orihime and Ichigo showed up in bandages to school the next day, and although Ichigo had something to say to her, he never went through with saying it.

Instead, he remembered how she had blamed herself for getting injured and told him that her wounds did not hurt. That was why she did not want him to apologize to her while looking at her in that way.

Ichigo was pissed off at himself because everyone got hurt or was almost killed as a result of him being weak, and he did not know what he could do aside by apologizing.

* * *

The next day, in school...

"So, where is it?" Ikkaku asked, as the Shinigami group walked through the corridor.

"I don't know." Matsumoto replied.

"Hey now," Renji chided. "Didn't you have a memo with you when we left?"

"I lost it." Matsumoto grinned.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Then, you lead us, Renji." Matsumoto chided. "You're used to the real world, aren't you?"

"I was just here for a moment." Renji defended.

"Quit complaining." Hitsugaya scolded. "Just search for his Spirit Pressure."

"Whatever." Ikkaku snorted. "Man, how can these people wear these clothes?"

"Students here are required to wear them." Renji explained.

"You sure know your stuff." Matsumoto remarked.

"Leave me alone." Renji retorted. "There's something not quite right with your uniform."

"Even so, these things are so tight." Ikkaku complained.

"Well then, why don't you untuck your shirt like us?" Yumichika suggested.

"Like hell!" Ikkaku exclaimed. "If I do that, I can't stick my wooden sword into my sash!"

"You're not supposed to have even a wooden one." Renji pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ikkaku shouted. "Hasu said I couldn't carry a real one!"

"It's not her who says so." Yumichika chided. "It's the law here in the real world."

"I just don't understand." Ikkaku growled. "What kind of stupid law says you can't carry a real sword?"

"It's not that bad." Matsumoto stated. "I kind of like these clothes."

"You're the only one who's happy to be dressed like this." Renji sighed.

"Shut up, you guys." Hitsugaya snapped. "Don't start a commotion. Just walk quietly. Here we are." the group stopped before Ichigo's classroom. "This is the room. Hey, open it!"

"Morning!" Renji greeted Ichigo who was on classroom duty. "How ya been, Ichigo?"

"Renji!" Ichigo gaped. "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku! Tōshirō!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya corrected.

"Why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"Orders from Tula-sama." Renji replied. "We're to prepare for the coming battle with the Arrancar, by entering the real world and joining forces with the Shinigami representative, or so we were told."

"Arran... who?" Ichigo echoed.

"What's up with you?" Renji scolded. "You were fighting without knowing who your enemy is?"

"Fighting?" Ichigo echoed.

"Idiot!" Hasu retorted.

"The guys who tore you up the other day." Rukia added.

Ichigo turned to see his sister sitting on the window ledge and Rukia standing beside her.

"Hasu, Rukia." Ichigo muttered.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, nii-san?" Hasu grinned at her brother. "Can I ask what excuse did you give the old man?"

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part Five

Kakashi: Hello, my first impression of you is—

Ranma: Möko Takabisha! Man, that felt good. Man, I thought a jounin woulda been able to dodge that. (Pokes unconscious Kakashi)

Sasuke, Sakura: Wha?

Sakura: You-you attacked out teacher!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after greeting the team, Ichigo is taken by Rukia to fight a Hollow. While Ichigo fights the Hollow, Rukia berates his inability to defend his friends, and encourages him to fight his Inner Hollow. Inspired, Ichigo easily defeats the Hollow, and Rukia takes him to Orihime to apologize for not protecting her against the Arrancar. At Ichigo's house, Hitsugaya explains Aizen's plans for the Arrancar and the different types of Hollows. In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra and Yammy report their findings in the real world to Aizen and an assembly of Arrancar. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Mission! The Shinigami Have Come

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Hitsugaya: (Picks up ringing phone) Hello...

Matsumoto: Hello, Captain! I've been doing well.

Hitsugaya: It's Matsumoto. What is it?

Matsumoto: I'm sorry. I chased after the Bount, but they ran off to Soul Society.

Hitsugaya: (Shocked) What?

Matsumoto: I'll be bringing Ichigo back with me, so please let them in.

Hitsugaya: Yeah, I under...

Matsumoto: Also, please don't use my new cup.

Said cup splits into two, ruining Hitsugaya's paperwork.

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Mission! The Shinigami Have Come

* * *

"Whoa, they just came in through the window." one of the classmates gaped. "So that's why we haven't seen her at school in so long."

"Rukia, hit it." Hasu grinned. "Just keep him in one piece."

Rukia returned with a smirk and kicked Ichigo on the forehead.

"What the hell are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo exploded. "You bitch!" he snapped after Renji held him in place and Rukia rewarded him with two slaps across the face.

"What's with the cowardly face, huh?" Rukia retorted. Using her glove, she pulled Ichigo's soul out of his body and dragged him off. "Come with me!"

"I knew this would happen." Matsumoto remarked.

"Yup, this guy always needs looking after." Renji agreed.

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that, I'd wanna do that too." Ikkaku added.

"Really?" Matsumoto mused. "Even as sullen as he was, he looked pretty excited by all that."

"What?" Yumichika echoed. "He wasn't excited at all."

"I didn't ask for you opinion, did I, Yumichika?" Matsumoto glared.

"Deep breaths. Hitsugaya." Hasu joked, before the white-haired captain exploded.

"Hey, you guys." Hitsugaya glared. "Just be quiet."

"Ikkaku, down!" Hasu tried to pacify the fuming 3rd Seat when someone commented on his bald head. "I have sudden misgivings about this mission. Remind me again why we put up with them?" she turned to the twitching Hitsugaya.

* * *

Outside...

Rukia led Ichigo to a Hollow that had appeared in town to try to have him fight it, but Ichigo could not seem to draw his Zanpakutō and just kept dodging the Hollow's attacks. When Ichigo finally did reach for his Zanpakutō, he immediately felt his Inner Hollow trying to take over.

Seeing that Ichigo was unable to fight, Rukia questioned if he was afraid of defeat, not being able to protect his friends, or the Hollow inside of him. She barked that if he was afraid of defeat, he only needed to get stronger. If he was afraid of not being able to protect his friends, he needed to swear get stronger until he can protect them. And if he was afraid of the Hollow inside of him, he only had to get stronger until he could crush it. After Rukia asserted that the Ichigo in her heart was the man who would shout that with confidence, Ichigo finally came to his senses and powered up to defeat the Hollow.

* * *

Back in school...

With the fight over, Rukia took Ichigo back to school and dragged him to go see Orihime.

When Ichigo did not apologize fast enough to Orihime for being weak, Rukia apologizes for him. Ichigo then promised to get stronger and vowed to protect her next time.

Moved nearly to tears, Orihime was glad that Ichigo was back to normal.

_Note to self, triple migraine medication._ Hasu mused, after Ikkaku and Matsumoto scared the heck out of Asano, wondering not for the first time that day what possessed her to allow Renji to recruit this bunch of misfits.

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki household...

"Nee-san!" a tearing Kon leapt into Rukia's arms, Hasu having assured her younger sisters that she would be staying for some time. Apparently, Ichigo's excuse for her absence was: Hasu, having found her birth family, had inherited a number of things from her late birth parents. The legal red-tape around her heritage had taken some time to sort out.

"That's just like you, Kon." Hasu deathpanned, Rukia having slammed her foot on the Mod-Soul.

"The way you stepped on me without a moment's hesitation." Kon muttered. "Without a doubt, this is my Nee-san. I'm so happy."

"More importantly, tell me about them already." Ichigo requested, after scaring the rest of his family away from the door. "What the hell are those Arrancar? And why are they after me?"

"Wait up!" Renji voiced. "We'll explain all of that to you."

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed as Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto emerged from the ceiling lamp.

"What did you guys do to my light?" Ichigo fumed.

"The four of you own us a new light bulb." Hasu glared.

"Don't worry, we tried putting in a new light bulb." Matsumoto grinned.

"With what?" Ikkaku glared.

"A woman wearing the terrible weapon called a school uniform!" Kon pounced. "Nee-san!" only to have Matsumoto punch him away and Hasu skewer him to Ichigo's wardrobe door with her senbon needles.

"The Arrancar are Hollow who had removed their masks and gained the power of both the Hollows and Shinigami." Hasu started, Rukia following up with her illustrations. "Up until now, there were few of them and they were all incomplete. But complete Arrancar have been created due to their contact with Aizen, and his use of the Hōgyoku. And those were two from the other day. You understand all of this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get it." Ichigo nodded. "I'd get it better if you didn't use that sketch book."

"Rukia." Hasu sighed as the girl tossed the book onto Ichigo's face and continued. "At first, Soul Society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to move. Then, we suddenly lost three captains to the enemy. And on top of that, we're still a mess after the whole Bount affair. But they're achieving complete forms quicker than we had anticipated. Once they were sent to the real world we could no longer just hang back."

"And we're the ones they selected." Renji declared.

"Who chose you?" Ichigo inquired.

"I did." Hasu replied. "Ever since they were killed by Aizen, Central 46 has left vacant. So, I ended up being the one making the big decisions."

"So, Rukia was selected since she knows you the best." Renji added. "I'm the closest to Rukia out of all the available fighters, so I was chosen."

"And then, I gave him the liberty to pick out some fighters that he could trust who were below captain class." Hasu remarked.

"I asked Ikkaku to work together with me." Renji stated. "And then, Yumichika insisted on going. When Rangiku heard the commotion he was making, she said that she wanted to come since it seemed interesting. Rangiku wouldn't hear of being left behind, and so Captain Hitsugaya had to come along."

"Or something like that." Hasu deathpanned. "And right now, I'm seriously regretting _that_ decision." she glared at the group of misfits in her brother's room.

"Is this a picnic?" Ichigo looked at his sister.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya added the window.

"Have you been waiting by the window this entire time?" Renji asked.

"Arrancar are certainly born when a Hollow removes its mask." Hitsugaya concurred. "But the resulting maskless Hollow is not much of a threat. If he was really going to war with Soul Society, then his objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than the Menos."

"Greater than the Menos?" Ichigo echoed. "It sounds like you're implying that there is an even higher level than the Menos."

"Well, more specifically, there are three subdivisions among the Menos." Hitsugaya corrected. "The first are the Gillian. They're the lowest level, and in human terms, you might liken them to foot soldiers. One of their characteristics is that they all look the same."

"He's a foot soldier..." Ichigo gaped, remembering his tag-team battle with Uryū against the Gillian.

"Although they appear to be big, their movements are slow an their intelligence level is that of a beast." Hitsugaya continued. "It wouldn't be difficult for someone at Captain class to defeat one. The problem starts here. The second one is the Adjuchas. they're smaller than the Gillian and fewer in numbers, but they're highly intelligent and several more times more able than the Gillian in battle. They look after the numerous Gillian. And then the third class is the Vasto Lorde. They're the greatest of the Menos. They're the same size as humans. There are very few of them. It's said that they are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo. Bluntly put, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater than a Captain's."

"By changing the Menos into Arrancar, they come into possession of an incalculable amount of power." Hasu added. "With three of our Captains now on their side commanding all those Menos, all we can say is this: if at this point in time, Aizen manages to bring ten Vasto Lordes under his control," Tula manifested through the her. "Then, it's the end of Soul Society."

* * *

In Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra and Yammy had returned to report back to Aizen and 20 of their brothers.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ah My Goddess!

Urd: You ask for a lot, don't you? I figured you wanted some privacy. (Freezes Sasuke and Sakura in place)

Naruto: Well … this is new.

Urd: Focus, cutie. I got only a few minutes before that spell ends and you're stuck in this Loop for the duration. So no questions until I finish, got it? My name is Urd, Goddess of the Past and Yggdrasil System Administrator and Manager. I'm here to give you a quick bit of info and will try to do so every time this Loop begins. But don't take it as a given and go kill yourself, we need time between each Loop to reestablish contact, so we'll need some time. Now, you're not the only one suffering. The System got attacked from an entity around the tenth dimension. As such, dozens of universes are stuck in a loop, key players on the planet stuck in the center as an anchor keeping them viable, going through the same issues you are, and we're contacting them as quickly as possible. But it took us this long just to try and get the System rigged enough for this. The point is we'll be sending what help we can while trying to fix this. We'll let you know if we fix it, but several issues will pop up. We can't even be certain we can keep the universes separate much longer. And in the current flux, we can't predict when, if, or how it will happen, let alone if they will separate or stay fused. In that case, escape will leave you in a world that is at best a partial copy of your own. We can't even tell if it has already happened or when, just that the possibility exists that it might. Also, don't think Kami-sama is going to hold your old evil actions against you. Mortal minds are pretty fragile, and the fact you're not a gibbering mess at the moment speaks highly of you." But … if you see a woman who looks like me with red facial tattoos … be careful. Mom runs Hell.

Naruto: Good to know.

Urd: Right then. Hopefully soon, we can figure a way to include more people with you in these loops. We're hoping the more people, the more stable the universes will become, perhaps even help keep them from fusing permanently. Nod if you understand. (Smiles as Naruto nods) Well, I have to go now, cutie. I have to inform a certain pigtailed martial artist the same story and make sure my youngest sister didn't kill some boy with green eyes she was supposed to inform. I've heard he's gotten pretty good at using profanities. Hope to see you soon with good news.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Ulquiorra and Yammy are debriefed by Aizen and the other arrancar. Grimmjow questions Ulquiorra's decision to keep Ichigo alive, and Aizen asserts that he trusts Ulquiorra's judgment, angering Grimmjow. Grimmjow takes a group of five Arrancar, Shawlong Qufang, Edorad Leones, Ilfort Grantz, D-Roy, and Nakim, to kill any being with Spiritual Power in Karakura Town. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Evil Eye, Aizen Again

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Renji: Hanatarō! How's that kid doing?

Hanatarō: Renji, he's okay now. He's through the worst of it.

Renji: (Sighs in relief) Really? That's a relief.

Hanatarō: Where's everyone?

Renji: In Soul Society.

Hanatarō: That's very kind of you, Renji. You came here just to check up on him.

Renji: well, there's that too. (Sweeping floor) I was told to clean the place up before I head out.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: The Evil Eye, Aizen Again

* * *

In order to give his report to Aizen Sōsuke, Ulquiorra removed and crushed his left eye, letting the dust convey the information.

When another Arrancar named Grimmjow heckled him for not killing Ichigo, Ulquiorra explained that their problem was not with the current Ichigo. Rather, Aizen was concerned with Ichigo's growth rate: Ichigo had a considerable amount of dormant power, but it was very unstable. With the possibility that Ichigo could either destroy himself if left alone or fall under their control, Ulquiorra did not kill him yet, but was ready to do so if Ichigo did end up fighting against them.

These words and Aizen's confidence in Ulquiorra silenced Grimmjow, but he was still disgruntled about it.

* * *

Back in the Human World...

Ichigo was finding out that Hasu and her make-shift squad were not planning to leave until the end of the war with the Arrancar. Since Ichigo could not give them a place to stay, Matsumoto left for Orihime's place.

Ikkaku and Yumichika wandered off, and Renji headed for the Urahara Shop. The only person left was Rukia, who intended on living with Ichigo all along, so she made up a sob story for Ichigo's father and sisters Yuzu and Karin to convince them to let her stay.

Meanwhile, Keigo and Mizuiro were walking through the streets when Keigo noticed a large flying Hollow in the sly, just as Grimmjow arrived in Human World.

* * *

At home...

Orihime was telling a photo of her brother what happened with Ichigo, feeling jealous that Rukia was able to get him back to normal.

Matsumoto arrived at her apartment a little later, quickly getting her permission to stay. She really wanted to take a bath, but she first tells Hitsugaya - who secretly followed her here and was sitting on the roof of the building - that he could come in if he had nowhere else to go.

While in the bath tub, Matsumoto asked her hostess why she was so depressed.

Orihime eventually started talking about how Rukia cheered Ichigo up and how she should be happy that Ichigo got better, but instead she was jealous of Rukia.

As she started crying, Orihime further admitted that she did not feel this way at school - it was only when she was alone at home.

After hearing this, Matsumoto emerged nude from the bath and hugged the younger girl, before getting her laughing through some tickling until she finally stopped and assured that both Orihime and Rukia were fine the way they were. She equated Ichigo to a kid who could not stand up on his own yet, so he still needed both of them. And since Orihime was not taking the easy way out by running away, Matsumoto had high opinion of her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the town...

Grimmjow met up with five other Arrancar who had just arrived: D-Roy Rinker, Shawlong Kūfang, Edorad Leones, Yylfordt Grantz and Nakim Grindina.

Together, they were able to detect many strong souls, including Ichigo, Tula, and all of the Shinigami currently in the living world.

Grimmjow told them that there was no need to hold back or discriminate because they were to massacre anyone that had any bit of Spirit Power and let no one escape.

Under those orders, the five Arrancar scattered towards their targets.

Tula sensed the incoming bloodlust and released a Spirit Aura flare to warn the group of the threat.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Older Version Meets Younger Version, Konoha Version

Sasuke: I blame this all on you.

Naruto: Oh, sure Mr. 'I'm leaving the village to gain power', blame everything on me.

Sasuke: You were the one to cause all of this.

Naruto: Give me one example.

Sasuke: Bondage Queen Hinata?

Naruto: Um…

Sasuke: Bondage Queen Sakura, Bondage Queen Temari, I don't even know how you created Bondage Queen Haku since he's supposed to be a guy.

Naruto:Don't ask. And I meant a non-sexual example!

Sasuke:Your troubles all extend from the damned sexual.

Naruto: Oh like you never went gigolo during a loop.

Sasuke:I don't go around starting harems every loop.

Naruto: I don't start them! They just … sort of happen, not my fault in the slightest. Besides, see, you can't name one non-sexual reason this is my fault!

Sasuke: I blame the brain currently doing all of your thinking.

Sakura: Can you guys stop your bitching? Besides, Sasuke's right, this is all your fault, Naruto.

Naruto: I didn't come up with the bright idea! Blame Shikamaru and yourself. I certainly didn't come up with the idea of mastering the Five Basic Chakra Elements and combining them into a massive Rasen-Shuriken to take out the Akatsuki statue and end the time loops."

Shikamaru: Man Naruto, you are being so troublesome right now. I told you it was a best guess and it was up to you whether or not we did it.

Iruka: Excuse me.

Ino: Yeah?

Iruka: Is this a trick of Naruto's

Naruto: Hey! I didn't do this! Don't blame it on me, dattebayo!

Elder Naruto: Okay, don't you fucking dare blame this on me!

Elder Shikamaru: You cracked the Time Loops and created a paradox, Naruto.

Elder Naruto: Oh sure, destroy the universe and it's all the Kyuubi container's fault! Why is it always my fault? Why can't it be Teme's fault?"

Elder Sasuke: Because I'm not stupid enough to follow an idea Shikamaru thought up of while drunk on vodka?

Elder Naruto: Come on, help me out here Hinata! Hinata?

Elder Ino: She's trying to set her new mini-me up with your younger self," .

Elder Hinata: And see, he may be a little weird, but he'll grow up to be a very … lasting man.

Younger Hinata: T-t-t-two Naruto-k-k-kuns!

Younger Ino: Hey! Tell us which one of us ended up with Sasuke-kun! It was me, wasn't it?

Younger Sakura: Like hell, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is mine!

Younger Ino: Forehead Girl!

Younger Sakura: Ino-pig!

Elder Naruto: Oh just kiss already!

Elder Sakura: One damned time. I was drunk, Naruto!

Elder Naruto: Oh sure, blame alcohol and me, you're like a broken record, Sakura.

Elder Neji: Excuse me, but has anyone noticed that the Sand Siblings are not with us, despite the fact we were all together when Naruto essentially doomed the universe to a slow death.

Elder Lee: Yosh! We must find them, for it is very unyouthful to abandon our friends.

Elder Tenten: They probably landed in Hidden Sand. "I think we should be more worried about the ANBU that just showed up. I don't feel like hearing Ibiki torture us with his bad renditions of opera.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Grimmjow's five Arrancar separate to attack their targets. D-Roy encounters Sado, and nearly kills him before Ichigo intercepts the fatal blow. Rukia arrives, telling Ichigo to allow her to fight D-Roy. Using the Shikai of her Zanpakutō, she easily defeats D-Roy; however, Grimmjow arrives to fight them, and Rukia realizes that his power is vastly superior to D-Roy's. Meanwhile, Keigo encounters Ikkaku fighting Edorad. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Rukia's Battle Commences!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

8th Squad and 11th Squad sitting outside 11th Squad's Barracks, moon-watching.

Kyōraku: (Downs sake)

Zaraki: What a great moon.

Yachiru: It's pretty.

Kyōraku: (Offers Zaraki sake) Have another one.

Zaraki: (Takes sake cup) Thanks.

Yachiru: This is just perfect for watching the moon.

Ikkaku: (Twitching and pops up from the compound roof, revealing that the 'moon' was his head) Enough already, you guys!

Yachiru: It's Baldy!

Everyone else: (Laugh)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade

* * *

"This Spirit Pressure..." Ichigo recognized the Shinigami group being alerted by Tula's Spirit Aura flare. "It's them! Rukia!"

"I know." Rukia referred to her detector. "One, two, th... six of them!"

"Are they headed this way?" Ichigo pressed.

"No, it looks like they're going after people with Spirit Pressure, but not us." Rukia confirmed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"It means that they're going to attack anyone with Spirit Pressure, regardless of their strength." Hasu explained. "They're just trying to kill everyone with Spirit Pressure, no matter how little they have. Ichigo, Rukia, battle stations, now!" she barked. "I'll inform the others."

"On it." Ichigo pulled out his Substitute Shinigami Badge. "Ishida shouldn't have any Spirit Pressure right now. What about Chad and Inoue?"

"Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are near Inoue." Rukia reported. "She should be safer than anyone else. But Sado... has one headed towards him."

"Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, do you hear me?" Tula shouted over the headpiece. "The Arrancar are on the move. Battle stations, now!"

* * *

"Roger!" the four chorused.

* * *

"They're here." Ikkaku grinned. "Let's go, Yumichika!"

* * *

"Go somewhere you won't get hurt." Hitsugaya ordered, swallowing a Soul Candy and reverting into his Shinigami self.

"Captain!" Matsumoto voiced, once the Gigai took off.

"Where's Inoue Orihime?" Hitsugaya asked, sword drawn.

"I'm having her watch my Gigai so she won't have to join the fight." Matsumoto replied.

"I see." Hitsugaya noted. "Prepare yourself, Matsumoto. He's here."

* * *

_He's fast._ Matsumoto gaped as Nakim and Shawlong appeared before them.

"Nice to meet you." Shawlong greeted.

* * *

"Captain!" Matsumoto gaped as Hitsugaya defended himself against Shawlong's attack, before jumping back to dodge Nakim's blade.

"I am Arrancar No. 11, Shawlong." the Arrancar introduced himself.

"I'm the Captain of 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya stated and the pair took their battle to another rooftop.

"My, my, how wonderful." Shawlong noted. "It looks like I hit the jackpot."

"No," Hitsugaya corrected, flaring up his Spirit Pressure. "You're probably the biggest loser of all."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ikkaku and Yumichika faced off against Edorad, just as Yylfordt appeared above Urahara Store.

* * *

"What's this?" Di Roy snorted as Sado ran out of his house after instructing Ayame and Shun'ō to return to Orihime. "You aren't a Shinigami? My loss."

"You're supposed to decided whether or not you lost after the fight." Ichigo voiced, stopping DI Roy's fist from attacking Sado.

"Fair enough." Di Roy grinned. "Then I'll just say it again after I kill you two. I'm gonna say that everyone is a big loser."

"Chad, stay back." Ichigo instructed, pulling out his Zanpakutō.

"Now, how should I kill you?" Di Roy asked, after Sado took off.

"Fall back, Ichigo." Rukia stated. "You're way too tense." she swallowed a Soul Candy.

"Rukia, you have your Shinigami powers?" Ichigo was shocked when Rukia reverted back to her Shinigami form.

"Surprised?" Rukia smiled. "That Gigai Urahara had me use was the reason why my Shinigami powers won't coming back. In the case, it only makes sense that my Spiritual Energy would return if I removed that Gigai and lived in Soul Society, which is overflowing with Spirit Particles."

"Overflowing with Spirit Particles?" Ichigo echoed.

"Naturally, after Captain Aizen's judgment, I expected my powers to return slowly." Rukia admitted. "But the sudden appearance of the Bount threw a wrench into my plans. Soul Society was steeped into chaos. After all, Tula-sama was working without the aid from Central 46."

"Pwease step aside!" Chappy beamed, jumping onto Ichigo.

"This is the most popular Gikon pill among female Shinigami, Chappy." Rukia explained. "This was the Gikon pill I actually wanted, but they gave me Kon by mistake. Actually, I'm surprised as well." she admitted as both Chappy and Ichigo fought, before she was forced to defend herself against Di Roy.

"I'm Arrancar No. 16, Di Roy." the Arrancar introduced, blocking off Rukia's next assault and stated that he had no interest in knowing who Rukia was because he planned to kill her immediately.

Hearing this, Rukia suggested that he then learnt the name of her Zanpakutō as she brought out and released Sode no Shirayuki.

Di Roy was caught off-guard by the white Zanpakutō, allowing Rukia to freeze him to the ground. Nevertheless, he quickly broke free and flew up because he thought that her Zanpakutō's power was useless in the air.

A column of light then rose up through the sky and enveloped him in ice, soon shattering him into oblivion.

Since Ichigo was shocked at the sight of Rukia's white Zanpakutō, Chappy explained that it was an ice element type renowned in Soul Society as the most beautiful. Furthermore, Rukia had always had Officer Level strength, but a certain someone kept her from becoming an Officer because the missions would have been a lot more dangerous; that person was of course Byakuya.

The conversation was interrupted when Ichigo and Rukia suddenly felt an enormous Spiritual Pressure and found Grimmjow hovering above them. The other Arrancar had also sensed Di Roy's death, though they all also felt that he was the weakest of them.

* * *

Around this time, Keigo Asano was going out to buy some drinks when a wall nearby exploded and a bloody Ikkaku emerged from the smoke. Ikkaku recognized Keigo from earlier, but while his face was turned, Edorad smacked him. Getting back up, Ikkaku made a deal with Keigo where he saved Keigo from the Arrancar in exchange for Keigo providing a place to stay for the night. After coercing Keigo to agree, Ikkaku tried to get the Arrancar to reveal his name, but the Arrancar only got as far as proclaiming that he's No. 13 before he stopped himself and decided that it was pointless to give his name if he was going to kill Ikkaku anyway.

Ikkaku felt different about revealing his own name since he and the other Shinigami had a rule about letting the other side know who they were before they kill them. He then introduced himself as the 3rd seat of the Zaraki Division, Madarame Ikkaku, and requested the Arrancar to remember it because it was the name of the man who was going to kill him.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Older Version Meets Younger Version, Suna Version

Younger Gaara: Mother desires your blood," said the younger Gaara, as Team Baki was currently inside the Kazekage's office for a mission, as well as their older counterparts..

Elder Gaara: Shukaku can kiss my ass. Now be quiet; I'm reading.

Elder Kankuro: Again with the Icha Icha.

Elder Gaara: At least I don't spend all my time with puppets. Would the non-virgins in the room raise your hands? (Free hand rises)

Elder Kankuro: I've had sex!

Elder Gaara: Fine. (Tosses anothoer Icha Icha to his younger self) Read that and stop muttering about that idiot Bijuu. It's bad enough I have to listen to him complain inside me, I don't need to hear it in stereo.

Elder Temari: Stop corrupting your younger self!

Elder Gaara: I'm the Fifth Kazekage, you can't make me.

Fourth Kazekage: What the hell is going on here?

Elder Gaara: Family time. Now be quiet, this is supposed to be the good part.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Ikkaku fights Edorad, who is forced to release his Zanpakutō after failing to counter Ikkaku's unorthodox fighting style. In his released form, Edorad easily overpowers Ikkaku, and Ikkaku uses his bankai. Meanwhile, Grimmjow dispatches Rukia in a single blow, and prepares to fight Ichigo. Ikkaku lands several blows on Edorad, and the two use all their power in a final attack. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Ikkaku's Bankai!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ichigo: Your sister sure is scary.

Ganju: (Nods in agreement) Just once I'd like to see her act all shy and girly.

Kurōdo: If that's the case... (Transforms into Kūkaku) Ganju, today I'll do whatever you want me to. See? (Turns back)) Now you can tell her anything you want.

Ganju: (Kurōdo turns back to Kūkaku) Really? Then... you're such a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, big sister.

Kūkaku: (Appears behind Ganju) What did you say? (Grins evilly and rockets Ichigo and Ganju into the sky with her rocket launcher)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything

* * *

As the fights around town raged on, Ikkaku challenged Edorad to pull out his Zanpakutō, but Edorad did not think it would be necessary. It was not until Ikkaku stuck with an attack of such force that Edorad was forced to do so.

Watching them from the sidelines were Yumichika and a horrified Keigo. Yumichika calmly explained that Ikkaku was the second strongest in the 11th Squad and then pointed out how happy Ikkaku was in the fight. He knew that he should not help out and that if Ikkaku died, then that was Ikkaku's desire.

In the fight, Edorad was figuring out Ikkaku's attacking patterns and strikes when there was an opening.

However, Ikkaku surprised him by switching his Zanpakutō and his sheath between his hands, thus creating an opening to strike at Edorad 's face. It was only after getting slashed that Edorad realized that Ikkaku had intentionally been using a predictable pattern and was actually fighting recklessly for his own enjoyment.

Because of this, Edorad decided to release his Zanpakutō so that Ikkaku would learn that fighting an Arrancar was not fun.

Ikkaku was shocked to see that Edorad's Zanpakutō Volcanica's release actually covered Edorad's arms and had made them massive. Now that he was powered up, Edorad finally introduced himself as Arrancar No. 13, Edorad Liones.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rukia Kuchiki noticed that Grimmjow's Spiritual Power was much higher than Di Roy's.

Grimmjow demanded to know whether Ichigo or Rukia was stronger. When there was no immediate answer, he stabbed Rukia in the gut with his hand.

As she collapsed, an infuriated Ichigo charged at his new opponent.

* * *

Back at Ikkaku's fight...

Edorad explained that the Arrancar's Zanpakutō release, unlike a Shinigami's, unleashed their true power and true forms. Volcanica was Edorad's true power, and he demonstrated it by nearly incinerating Ikkaku.

Seeing this, Yumichika contacted Soul Society to have them freeze the area around the area since there was chance a large number of souls could be affected. In addition, he also requested them to make preparations for Ikkaku's funeral, when Tula cut in, informing the 5th Seat that she had already conveyed the instructors beforehand, having sensed Ikkaku's sudden spike of Spirit Pressure.

At that moment, Ikkaku was being beaten left and right by Edorad's Volcanica powers. He managed to release his own Zanpakutō ,Hōzukimaru, but was then met with Edorad s fist in an attack that broke his Zanpakutō.

Ikkaku, however, refused to give up and used his own body to withstand the force of one of Edorad's fists. Thinking that the other Shinigami must be so preoccupied by now that they would not notice what he was about to do, he activated his Bankai.

Emerging from the smoke and dust was Ikkaku wielding several large blades that he identified as Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. With it, he was able to slice through Edorad's fist and put Edorad on the defensive.

Edorad realized that Ikkaku's Bankai was simply a solidification of massive power, but it leaned so heavily towards offense that it was too fragile to withstand an attack. Feeling that he could win, Edorad decided to use overwhelming force to crush Ikkaku, however he then noticed that Ikkaku's power was increasing.

Ikkaku explained that his Hōzukimaru powered up as the fight went on until the dragon symbol on it turned completely red - that was when his power was at its highest.

The fight had been going on long enough so that this dragon was already red, and the two opponents charged at each other in a final attack.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/The Sixth Sense

Kakashi: Okay you first.

Naruto: My name ... is Uzumaki Naruto, and ... I see dead people. They're everywhere.

Kakashi: Riiiiiight...

Naruto: And someone named Obito says your excuses are too lame to be linked to him anymore.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after Ikkaku's victory against Edorad, Hitsugaya fights Shawlong, who overpowers him even though he is using his bankai. Renji, also using his bankai, is outmatched against Ilfort. Elsewhere, Ichigo begins to fight Grimmjow, who encourages Ichigo to use his bankai. Ilfort and Shawlong release their Zanpakutō, and Shawlong explains the ranking structure of the arrancar to Hitsugaya. Afterwards, Matsumoto receives confirmation from Tula that they have been granted permission to lift their power limits, and Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji do so. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Broken Hyōrinmaru

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Orihime: (Looks at Ganju's lackeys) That person is called Hawk, right?

Ganju: That's right. I didn't introduce them to you. First off, there's Fever. His real name is Ishino Mizuru. Dumbbell. Real name: Saiounji Sakatomoto. Top. Real name: Yamashita Kenji. And lastly, there's Hawk. Real name: Miyamoto Taichi.

Orihime: Did you give them those names, Ganju?

Ganju: (Proudly) Yeah! Cool, aren't they?

Sado: It's the same thing with the boars.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru

* * *

Ikkaku's blade hit the ground as the smoke cleared. "Damnit." he cursed, realizing that his weapon had been destroyed before tumbling towards the ground.

"Madarame Ikkaku, huh?" Edorad mused, the camera panned out to reveal that Ikkaku's attack had taken a huge chuck of his body out. "I'm glad I asked what his name is." That said, he followed Ikkaku's example and crashed to the ground.

_Well fought, Ikkaku._ Tula sent her mental congratulations to the 3rd Seat.

"I knew it." Yumichika noted. "I knew you were alive, Ikkaku."

"Of course." Ikkaku laid on his back. "Tula's on my side today. Big time."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Like Ikkaku, Renji and Hitsugaya were forced to activate their Bankai.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya looked at his fallen Lieutenant.

"A Captain-class fighter uses Bankai and this is it?" Shawlong snorted, Hitsugaya having been downed to two ice flowers. "I'm so disappointed. Apparently, I picked the wrong one after all."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ururu was having a hard time sleeping and awoke to see Renji fighting outside her window.

Already watching the battle, Ririn and the other mod-souls decided to help and start by making Renji disappear from the Yylfordt's vision. Kurōdo then disguised himself as Renji and started attacking with Noba's help.

Yylfordt powered up a bit, disabling the Mod Souls easily.

Ururu meanwhile got on top of Urahara's rooftop where Jinta was already standing and then launched into the sky before he could stop her. She appeared suddenly behind Yylfordt and kicked him in the face as he turned around to face her.

The already battle-mode Ururu then started choking him, uttering some words about him being danger, danger being an enemy, and enemies being eliminated.

After being repeatedly punched, the bloodied and extremely angry Yylfordt gave himself some room by slashing at Ururu. He then released his Zanpakutō and transformed into a large bull-like creature, stabbing Ururu soon after the smoke cleared.

When he flung her body away, Jinta caught her and tried to smack the Arrancar with his bat.

It did not hurt the Arrancar at all, and he rushed towards Jinta to skewer him too, but Renji came to the rescue by allowing one of the skeletal links of his Hihiou Zabimaru to take the hit instead.

Although this gave Jinta enough time to get away with Ururu, Yylfordt was able to break through the skeletal link and hit Renji, before introducing himself as Arrancar No. 15, Yylfordt Granz.

* * *

Yylfordt's Zanpakutō release was noticed by Shawlong, but the other Arrancar was busy fighting Hitsugaya.

The captain attempted an attack that he followed up with his ice tail, but it only froze Shawlong's hand and Zanpakutō, and the Arrancar quickly broke the ice off. He noticed that Hitsugaya was steadily losing the ice flowers that were floating behind him and theorized that Hitsugaya's Bankai was still incomplete, so it would disappear when all the ice petals disappeared.

Hitsugaya only had three petals left, but Shawlong decided to respect him by destroying the captain with his full power.

Shawlong's released form granted him long claw fingers and a tail, and he immediately got to work slicing Hitsugaya up. Having dealt some damage, Shawlong formally introduced himself as Arrancar No. 11.

The two then charged each other again and Shawlong sliced up Hitsugaya's wings.

The young captain was able to avoid any major damage and grew the wing back, but he then paused to ask Shawlong a question, wanting to know if the No. 11 designation means that Shawlong was the 11th strongest Arrancar, but Shawlong revealed that the numbers were assigned according to order of birth. However, this did not apply to the Arrancar numbered 1 through 10 because those were ranked according to their slaughtering ability. These Espada, as they were called, had their numbers written on their bodies, and Shawlong revealed that there was actually an Espada here with them: the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

* * *

At that moment, Grimmjow was engaged in a fight with Ichigo, the Espada urging Ichigo to initiate Bankai, which Ichigo did.

"What's taking so long?" Hitsugaya wondered. "We're not gonna make it at this rate."

_Still nothing?_ Matsumoto looked at her earpiece. _They're late._

"You're still breathing?" Nakim looked at Matsumoto.

"Rangiku," Tula voiced over the transmitter. "You are hereby authorized to use full force."

"Thanks." Matsumoto blocked off Nakim's foot. "Captain, Renji! We've permission to break the restriction."

"It finally came?" Hitsugaya revealed his crest.

"It's about damn time." Renji grinned, his crest flashed.

"Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Abarai, this is my last order concerning this fight." Tula voiced. "Force your opponents to a standstill and make them retreat."

"But..." Renji protested.

"There's no need for us to use excessive force on them." Tula cut off his argument. "Aizen will remove them for us once they've outlived their usefulness. That's the kind of leader he is."

"Understood." Hitsugaya nodded.

"What's this?" Shawlong was confused.

"Limit, release!" Matsumoto shouted, Renji and Hitsugaya following suit.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part Six

Kakashi: (From hospital bed) My first impression of you is … that I really, **really** hate you all. Especially you.

Ranma: You should've been on-time then. You didn't show up, so how were we to know you weren't some fake sent to kill me … or maybe the emo here. I don't think Sakura's annoyed anyone enough for them to want her dead yet.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where

* * *

under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, with their power limits lifted, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji easily dispatch their opponents, despite Tula's instructions. Meanwhile, Ichigo is overpowered by Grimmjow, who is able to fight against Ichigo barehanded. Ichigo uses his Getsuga Tenshō, which slightly damages Grimmjow and awakens his inner hollow. Before Grimmjow can release his Zanpakutō, Kaname Tōsen arrives. Tōsen takes Grimmjow back to Hueco Mundo, claiming that he violated Aizen's orders by attacking the real world. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Clash!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Komamura: A souvenir?

Hisagi: Yeah, I heard that Captain Komamura was upset that he had no good combs. I picked this one up in the Real World the other day.

Komamura: This comb is rather different from our normal ones. (Tests dog comb) This is pretty good.

Hisagi: (Thinks) I'm glad you like it. Inoue Orihime knows some good shops. (Memory bubble reveals that he got said comb from a pet shop)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers

* * *

"Did you say 'Limit Release'?" Shawlong gaped, wide-eyed.

* * *

"What is this?" Yylfordt was shocked.

* * *

"Limit Release." Hitsugaya repeated.

* * *

"In order to avoid unnecessarily influencing spirits in the Real World," Renji added. "Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13..."

* * *

"Have their Spirit Pressure drastically limited by means of a seal, unique to their squad and personally handcrafted by Tula-sama, before we came here." Matsumoto continued.

"The total amount of power is sealed at 80% of our maximum." Hitsugaya stated. "In other words..."

* * *

"We're all..." Renji trailed, unleashing Hihiō Zabimaru at Yylfordt. "Five times stronger now!"

* * *

"You're so slow." Matsumoto blocked off Nakim's blade. "You moved with incredible speed when you first came here, didn't you? You'd better start fighting at that speed. What's that technique called?"

"Echoing Movement." Nakim reappeared behind her.

"Oh?" Matsumoto shunpo-ed to avoid his punch. "We call it Shunpo."

Nakim let out a cry as his shoulder was slashed.

* * *

"It's over, Shawlong Qufang." Hitsugaya declared.

* * *

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto released her Zanpakutō.

* * *

"Ryuusenka!" Hitsugaya unleashed his attack.

* * *

"Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji fired his cannon, the blast totally obliterating Yylfordt.

* * *

"Pull back!" Shawlong ordered, seeing Yylfordt's demise. "We're retreating for now."

His order came too late when Nakim collapsed to the ground, Matsumoto having won her fight.

"You're not getting away." Hitsugaya swore, taking off after the fleeing Arrancar and plunging his blade into his neck, freezing Shawlong in its wake. The ice tomb shattered, killing Shawlong, as Hitsugaya's wings fell apart, the Captain's back injuries deepening.

"Captain!" Matsumoto gasped as Hitsugaya crash-landed on the building "Orihime!" she called. "Orihime, come here! Please!"

* * *

"Damn, that was too close." Renji cursed, having just barely won his fight. "I got lucky that the limit release surprised him long enough to give me an opening. If I'd been at full strength from the start, I might not have won. Are all those damn Arrancar so powerful? If so... you're in trouble, Ichigo."

_A battle well fought, everyone._ Tula passed her mental praise to the victorious Shinigami. _But this is only just the beginning. The war has merely just started._

* * *

Meanwhile,...

Ichigo was barely able to do anything to Grimmjow using his Bankai.

Using only his fists, Grimmjow was able to beat Ichigo to a pulp and was disappointed with Ichigo's Bankai.

Ichigo responded by using the black version of his Getsuga Tenshō attack, and this actually caused some damage to Grimmjow, but nothing significant.

Grimmjow stated to Ichigo that 'Ulquiorra didn't tell him about that move'.

Frustrated, Ichigo knew that the black version of the attack was his Hollow side's, and using it allowed that side to come out faster, before estimating that he could probably use it two or three more times without completely losing control.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Tatsuki was watching his fight from around the street corner, as a Garganta opened above the town.

* * *

Grimmjow had become excited by the prospect of an actual fight. However, as he started to draw his Zanpakutō, Kaname Tōsen suddenly appeared behind to stop him.

The former Captain was not happy at all with how Grimmjow attacked this world on his own accord with five other Arrancar, all of whom were dead now. He stated that Grimmjow completely disobeyed his orders and claimed that Aizen was furious.

With Tōsen around, Grimmjow had no choice but to return to Hueco Mundo where his punishment was waiting.

Ichigo could not believe that the Arrancar was just leaving and tried to get him back so that they could finish the fight.

Grimmjow responded by saying that Ichigo was the one who was getting his life spared. He could tell that Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō damaged him too and that Ichigo could only use it a few times. But he also felt that even if Ichigo could do it an infinite number of times, he still would not be able to defeat Grimmjow's released form.

Grimmjow then informed Ichigo of his full name, before predicting that the next time Ichigo heard that name will be when he died.

* * *

After Grimmjow disappeared, Renji arrived and grimly declared that they had won since the Arrancar had gone back to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo, however, felt that he had lost, especially since he could not protect anyone.

Both of them headed to Rukia's side where Orihime was healing the wounded Shinigami.

Orihime noticed the look on Ichigo's face as he stared at Rukia and sighed quietly to herself.

* * *

Ururu was also being healed at Urahara's shop.

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo, a smiling Aizen welcomed Grimmjow home.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part Seven

Naruto: Damned Saotome. He'll pay for this. I don't know how or why, but this has to be his fault.

Woman with ladle: Oh, sorry there, dearie. I was cleaning the sidewalks and didn't see you there.

Female Naruto: No problem. Saotome, if I end up keeping this curse when I get home … I will let Kyuubi permanently 'un-man' you.

Tatewaki: Kitsune-girl!

Female Naruto: Damn it

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Grimmjow is taken back to Hueco Mundo by Tōsen, who asks Aizen for permission to execute Grimmjow. When Aizen denies his request, Tōsen slices off Grimmjow's arm and incinerates it. However, in a later conversation with Gin, it is implied that Aizen had planned for it to happen. In the real world, Ichigo attempts to find the Visoreds, realizing that his Inner Hollow has become too powerful to control. Meanwhile, Uryū trains with his father under the Karakura Hospital and Sado requests that Urahara train him. Ichigo finds the Visoreds, and fights Shinji, believing he can force Shinji to tell him how to control his Inner Hollow. Hiyori stops the battle, and dons her Hollow mask to fight Ichigo. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Power of the Awakened

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Matsumoto: (Hands souvenirs to the female Shinigami at the Female Shinigami Association meeting) Okay, everyone! Here are your souvenirs from the Real World. (To Suì-Fēng) Yoruichi cat for you. (To Yachiru) Candy. (To Isane) A pennant. (To Kyone) A bear. (To Nemu) A crest. (To Nanao) And then...

Nanao: (Picks up bikini) What is this?

Matsumoto: A swim-suit.

Nanao: Why something that looks like a string?

Matsumoto: Actually, Captain Kyōraku requested it. He asked me to get a sexy outfit for Nanao-chan. So I thought I'd get a swimsuit. Why don't you try it out?

Nanao: (Righteous feminine fury) There's no way I'll wear it!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Visored! The Power of the Awakened

* * *

Aizen declared that he was not angry because of Grimmjow's actions, which showed loyalty.

However, Tōsen still wanted to punish Grimmjow because he did not approve of people disturbing the order, feeling that justice without moral law was just slaughter, but slaughter in the name of moral law was justice, and cut off Grimmjow's left arm, before burning it with Kidō.

Grimmjow got ready to fight, but Aizen stopped him by saying that if he attacked Tōsen, he would not forgive him. Afterwards, he left his throne room and ran into Ichimaru, who commented that Aizen was playing with his subordinates again.

Ichimaru also reminded that they lost 5 Arrancar, but Aizen shrugged it off, saying that he was not concerned because they were only Gillians; with his Vasto Lorde-based Espada, there would be no enemies in their path.

* * *

Back in the Real World...

_The bursts of Spirit Pressure have stopped._ Uryū mused, catching his breath as he leaned against the window for support. _The enemies have..._ he was forced to dodge his father's next barrage of attacks.

"What's wrong?" Ryūken taunted. "Are you that concerned about the Shinigami's battle?"

"What are you talking about?" Uryū retorted. "The only thing I'm concerned about is whether or not this method is really going to revive my powers."

"You don't trust me?" Ryūken asked.

"That's a tough one." Uryū admitted. "You bring me to a hidden room made out of spirit-tempered silver and glass, and all I've done is dodge your arrows. Is this really bringing back my Quincy powers?"

"Naturally." Ryūken Hirenkyaku-ed before him. "Assuming you don't die first." he powered up an arrow.

* * *

The next day...

Yuzu went to wake up her brother, but found that he was not in his room.

Rukia also did not know where Ichigo was, though she did remember the conversation with him after she had gotten completely healed by Inoue, the previous night. At the time, she had taken responsibility for getting hurt and did not want him burdening himself. Rukia had also suggested that he go talk with Urahara about his Inner Hollow, but Ichigo decided not to.

Instead, he revisited the crater that Yammy and Ulquiorra left from their initial arrival when Tula appeared behind him, half-instructing-half-ordering him to pay a visit to the Visoreds.

* * *

In school...

Orihime noticed that Ichigo was absent, as were Sado, Rukia, Hasu, and Uryū.

Atop the school's roof, Tōshirō was sending a report to Soul Society about what happened when Matsumoto approached him from behind, quite happy with their victory.

However, Hitsugaya was disturbed about how much trouble they had, fighting just Gillian-based Arrancar.

* * *

At the Urahara Shop...

Jinta was excited that Ururu was better.

Outside, Urahara was surprised when Sado showed up, begging to be trained.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo headed off to a warehouse district where he found Hotaru and her team of Visored.

"Good job finding this place." Shinji noted. "Ichigo. Looks to me like ya finally decided to join us."

"I'm impressed you found us." Hotaru added. "Considering how much you sucked at controlling Spirit Pressure. Although we pumped out as much Spirit Pressure as we could to make it easier for you." she shrugged.

"So, Ichigo," Shinji grinned. "You're here because ya finally decided to join us?"

"Yeah, right." Ichigo retorted. "Me, join you? Get real! I'm here... to use you."

"Say what?" Shinji glared.

"I'm not joining anyone, but you will teach me how to suppress my Inner Hollow." Ichigo demanded.

"Looks like you're really underestimating us." Hotaru snorted. "We're not teaching you anything, dumbass!"

"I'll make you tell me." Ichigo was insistent. "I'll beat it out of you."

"Don't make me laugh." Hotaru scoffed. "Shinji, go play with him." she ordered as Ichigo shifted into his Shinigami form.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way." Shinji remarked, drawing his blade and the two decked it out in the air.

"Anyone has popcorn?" Hotaru joked, the rest of the Visoreds watching the battle on ground-level.

Lisa gave her squad captain a 'are-you-serious' deathpan look.

"That Ichigo boy is pretty good to fight on par with Shinji." Rose noted.

"Idiot, take a closer look." Hotaru snapped.

"Shinji isn't taking him seriously." Lisa agreed.

"It looks to me that Ichigo isn't fighting with all he's got, either." Hachi added.

"He's definitely scared." Love concluded.

"Scared?" Mashiro echoed. "Of what?"

"His Hollow." Hotaru replied.

"That punk's so scared, he's trying to fight without calling his Hollow out." Kensei growled. "We've been trying to recruit this guy, and this is the level he's at?"

"Hiyori sounds bored." Hotaru grinned, as Hiyori sighed.

"Where are you going, Hiyori?" Mashiro asked as Hiyori stepped forth.

"Hachi, add another five layers to the barrier." Hotaru instructed, knowing Hiyori's intention.

"Okay." Hachi nodded.

"Ichigo, you..." Shinji trailed.

"Shinji, tag out!" Hotaru called, as Hiyori pummeled the blond with a punch to the face.

"Hachi, I told you to add five layers." Hotaru reminded as Shinji was sent flying out of the shield.

"I didn't have enough time!" Tessei's former Lieutenant protested.

"Well, that's fine." Hiyori shrugged. "Ichigo, lemme tell you something. You got the wrong idea. Yeah. we're definitely thinking about letting you become one of our comrades. The thing is, it ain't your choice."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It means that it's our decision." Hiyori grinned. "It doesn't matter if you wanna join us or not. After we see your strength, we'll decide whether we want you, or not. That's it. Think about it. You don't have any choice in the matter. If you're powerful, then we'll let ya join us. We'll even teach ya how to suppress the Hollow. But if you're weak, then forget it. We'll leave ya to become a Hollow and die a pathetic death. Now if ya get the picture, turn into a Hollow already. Let's see how powerful you are."

"I refuse." Ichigo stated.

"You just don't get it." Hiyori remarked. "I told ya, it ain't your choice."

_A Hollow?_ Ichigo gaped as Hiyori droned on her Hollow mask.

"If you're too scared to turn into a Hollow, I guess I have no choice." Hiyori grinned. "I'll draw that Hollow of yours out myself. Even if I have to beat it out of ya."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Love chided.

"Easy, Hiyori." Rose scolded.

"What're you so afraid of?" Hiyori belated. "Just because you have a mask doesn't mean you're a Visored. At least turn into a Hollow. Don't be a chicken, Ichigo." I ain't as nice as Shinji. If ya don't get over your fear and turn into a Hollow, then you're..." she pulled her mask on and shunpo-ed before him, a hand pressed on his stomach. "Dead. For sure." she declared.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma, Part Eight

Anko: You're good, brat,. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mitarashi Anko; freshly assigned by the Hokage to assist Team 7.

Kakashi: I figured I needed some … help with students such as you.

Ranma: Come on, teach! You still ain't sore I kicked your ass yesterday, are ya?

Kakashi: (Powers up Chidori)

Sakura: Um … Sasuke-kun, is Kakashi-sensei trying to kill Ranma?

Sasuke: (Thinks as Sakura's grin grows creepy) _Really, who got this excited from a good fight?_

* * *

__  
Orochimaru: _Achoo_!

Kabuto: Bless you, Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, with her Hollow mask, Hiyori overpowers Ichigo, who is unwilling to use either his Hollow mask or his Bankai. Ichigo's Inner Hollow surfaces, and the other Visoreds restrain him before he can harm Hiyori. Shinji gives Ichigo an exercise to assess how much Spiritual Energy he has; however, after Ichigo proves that he has enough Spiritual Energy, Hotaru explains that he must force his Inner Hollow into the core of his soul. Shinji renders Ichigo unconscious, and as Ichigo battles his Inner Hollow in his internal world, his body in the real world begins to transform into a Hollow. Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Collision! Black Bankai and White Bankai

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ikkaku: (In the midst of a blazing fire) Damn! Where the hell are those ryoka? And here I was, thinking that I'd not appeared in the show for a while and this is what I get? Goddamn! It's hot! (Swings Zanpakutō around) These flames are gonna turn me into ashes! Where the hell are you, ryoka? Come on out! I, Madarame Ikkaku, will take you all on! (Runs off)

In reality...

Ikkaku: (Napping on the walkway) Hot! It's hot! (Yachiru reflects sunlight onto Ikkaku's head with a mirror)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Collision! Black Bankai and White Bankai

* * *

Ichigo was surprised that his Hollow self could also initiate Bankai.

Hollow Ichigo explained that he learned it when Ichigo did. The two then enveloped each other in Getsuga Tenshō, but when Ichigo opened his eyes again, he found himself in Soul Society fighting against Byakuya.

Confused by this, he had no choice except to defend himself against Byakuya's Bankai.

Byakuya commented on how Ichigo did not notice the unrest in his own heart and then continued his onslaught.

Having been knocked down from the top of Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo tried to climb back up onto a ledge.

Byakuya appeared above him and spoke about Ichigo not obtaining true Bankai

After letting go of the ledge because of Byakuya's swords, Ichigo found himself falling downward.

Byakuya reached the ground before him and declared that a person who did not have the will to fight could not defend against his opponent's sword. The Captain then prepared to finish Ichigo off, but Ichigo suddenly found himself back in his Inner World fighting against his Hollow side.

Although still confused about what just happened, Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshō.

Hollow Ichigo easily deflected this attack and responded with one of his own at point blank range.

* * *

In the real world...

Lisa had her hands full fighting the Ichigo that was gradually turning more and more into a Hollow.

Once ten minutes had passed, Hotaru had Kensei take her place to continue the battle.

Shinji and the Visored used an eight person rotation of ten minutes each, so each person could rest for eighty minutes between fights with Ichigo.

During his turn, Kensei cut Ichigo's arm, but he soon realized that Ichigo had high-speed regeneration.

In response, he fired a huge energy blast. However it still did not manage to do any significant damage to the regenerating Hollow.

As she watched the fight, Hotaru mused about how the struggle for Hollow control takes about an hour. Thus, it should be over by the time her turn came again.

* * *

Back inside Ichigo's Inner World...

Hollow Ichigo reminded Ichigo that it was his Hollow side that first used the Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai. He stated that Ichigo was imitating it poorly. Hollow Ichigo then grabbed Ichigo's sword, turning it white, and making it disappear.

Before Ichigo had a chance to fully take in what was happening, he hears Kariya announced that he was the worst.

Ichigo tried to tell himself that Kariya was an illusion, and although Kariya did not deny it, he did remark that illusions were something that the mind saw, explaining that this was all created from Ichigo's mind, and so his existence signified Ichigo's worries of having defeated him.

After the end of a fight, Ichigo always looked back at the enemies he defeated and the comrades he could not protect.

Kariya wondered if Ichigo was afraid of walking forward along the same path as him, but Ichigo denied it.

The Bount then noticed that Ichigo did not have Zangetsu and asked if Ichigo thought it was possible to defeat him bare-handed. He threw Ichigo into the ground and questioned if Ichigo understood the powerless feeling of losing Zangetsu.

Thinking that Ichigo wanted a weapon, Kariya attacked him with his wind power, and when Ichigo opened his eyes once again, he sees that he was now in cavern where he trained to achieve Bankai, complete with multiple swords.

Kariya urged Ichigo to choose a weapon, but Ichigo knew that Zangetsu was not there.

Instead, he remembered that Zangetsu was inside of himself, and that allowed him to call forth the true blade.

Ichigo, however, was still unable to hurt Kariya

Explaining that fighting was something that goes on forever, Kariya added that strong people would continue to appear, and so if a person did not have the resolve for an eternal battle, he or she would eventually be defeated. However, even that is was the end because the fighting would just be repeated by someone else. This was the endless cycle of rebirth: not just life and death, but the endless cycle of fighting. Kariya went on to state that a person who possessed power would eventually be dragged into a fight - that was how it was for the Bounts. He then started beating up Ichigo, and when Ichigo tried to strike back, Kariya caught Zangetsu with his hand.

The Bount leader, however, soon disappeared and Ichigo found himself once again back in the sideways world with the now-white Zangetsu disappearing from his hand.

Because Ichigo called it Zangetsu, his Hollow side asserted again that he was Zangetsu before throwing Ichigo into a building.

Hollow Ichigo then asked if Ichigo knew the difference between a king and his horse. If there were two beings with the same appearance, ability, and power, one became the king and the other became the horse. The reason for this was simply instinct. The person who became king needed to want to fight, to want power, and to mercilessly crush his enemies.

Ichigo's Hollow side then accused him of using reason to fight and felt that Ichigo could not hurt anyone if his sword was still in its sheath. Claiming that this was why Ichigo was weaker, Hollow Ichigo threw his Zangetsu into Ichigo's abdomen. Hollow Ichigo went onto say that he would not let a king weaker than him ride on top of him, and since Ichigo was weaker, the Hollow was going to destroy him to become the king.

As he seemed to lose strength, Ichigo thought about instinct, the desire for battle, and not handing over his sword. With this, he suddenly grabbed the white Zangetsu that his Hollow side was pulling out of him and transformed it black again.

Hollow Ichigo managed to get away in time, but his right hand had now turned Human.

The word 'instinct' once again permeated through Ichigo's mind just as a familiar jingling sound was heard.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Infinite Loop Version, Older Version Meets Younger Version, Suna Version, Part Two

Temari: You corrupted your younger self.

Gaara: I gave him direction. Where is Kankuro?

Temari: Talking with our younger brother about puppets. We need to get him a girlfriend.

Younger Gaara: Perhaps an inflatable one.

Gaara: Shouldn't you be with your analog?

Temari: She got some emergency message.

Gaara: And that doesn't worry you?

Temari: Why should it?

Gaara: Two things: The first is we never got any emergency messages during this time. If we do now, they would be addressed to our future selves, namely us.

Temari: And two?

Gaara: One word: Hinata.

Temari: Shit! (Runs off)

Younger Gaara: She runs very quickly.

Gaara: Not quick enough.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, after a conversation with a manifestation of Zaraki Kenpachi, Ichigo is able to steal his Hollow's sword and impale him with it, and gains control over his Inner Hollow. Elsewhere, Shinigami Captain-Commander, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, speaks with Hitsugaya concerning Aizen's objective; he desires to use 100,000 human souls in Karakura Town to create a key to the dimension the King of Soul Society lives in, and overthrow the king, hereby forcing Tula to accept his ascension. At Urahara's shop, Sado is training by fighting against Renji's Bankai as training, and Uryū is training by fighting his father under Karakura Hospital. Meanwhile, Yamamoto tells Hitsugaya that Lieutenant Hinamori wishes to speak with him. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Zaraki: (Pulls open a cloth hanging from a door in Rukongai) No one's here.

Yachiru: Really, it's empty. Ken-chan, aren't you going to look for those Bount?

Zaraki: (Sits outside the empty building) Well, well, it doesn't mean you're going to find them if you just run around chasing after them. And anyway, the one I want to kill is Ichigo.

Elsewhere...

Ichigo: (Stops suddenly and shivers) What is this I'm feeling?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a mysterious world facing Zaraki that was ready to kill him.

* * *

In the Human World...

The almost completely Hollow form of Ichigo was now fighting against the Visored Love.

Watching from outside the barrier, Kensei informed Hotaru that out of their group, Hiyori took the longest to do this with a time of 69 minutes and 2 seconds. In comparison, Ichigo had already taken 68 minutes and 44 seconds.

* * *

Back inside the mysterious world...

Ichigo tried to explain to Zaraki that their fight was already over, but Zaraki asserted that a fight was not over until only one person was left alive and that you did not need a reason to fight.

Zaraki then claimed that Ichigo wanted to fight and wanted power - they were born that way. With Zaraki urging him to fight and memories of his past battles filling his mind, Ichigo finally regained his senses in his inner world and pulled the sword out of his abdomen.

He stabbed Hollow Ichigo with it, turning Hollow Ichigo clothes black, just like his own.

Hollow Ichigo t defeat, declaring that Ichigo could be king for now, but he warned that if Ichigo let down his guard even a little, he would crush him. He also informed him that if he wanted to control his real power, then he needed to stay alive until his Hollow side appeared again.

Ichigo's Hollow body in the real world had been charging a Cero to fire at Love, but when the internal fight ended, there was a large explosion.

The real Ichigo shredded the Hollow skin and collapsed to the ground soon after and told Shinji that it did not feel bad, and then assured himself that he would not allow his Hollow side to crush him.

* * *

Back at Orihime's house...

Orihime was returning back from school while trying to keep from being depressed about Ichigo not showing up. She thought about going out for snacks with Tatsuki, but then remembered that Tatsuki had not been energetic recently either. When she arrived home, Mrs. Shinmura informed her that her house guests had moved some unusual equipment into her apartment.

Orihime found that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had installed a special giant television-like screen in the apartment that allowed them to communicate with Soul Society.

"Sorry for the delay." Rin stammered as the screen came on. "This is the communication server for the Bureau of Technological Development."

"Captain of the 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya voiced.

"Rin, patch us over." Tula instructed.

"I'll transfer you now, madam." Rin replied.

"Captain-Commander?" Orihime gaped at Yamamoto came into view.

"You got the job done quickly, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto remarked. "There is, but one reason this emergency line has been set up. We've discovered what Aizen Sousuke is truly after."

"Aizen's true target?" Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Exactly." Yamamoto answered.

"This sounds like a pretty serious topic." Orihime tried to excuse herself. "I'll just sit this one out."

"Wait a moment." Yamamoto stopped her. "This concerns you humans as well. You must listen too. It's been several months since Aizen vanished. As you are no doubt aware, we have been investigating the 5th Squad's Captain's office, the area beneath the Central 46 Chambers, the Towers of Purity where Aizen hid and the Great Spirit Library. During his investigation of the Library, Ukitake found a vital clue."

"What was the information Aizen was after?" Tula pressed.

"The Ōken." Yamamoto replied.

"Um..." Orihime started. "What is the 'Ōken'?"

"Exactly as it sounds like, the key to royal house." Matsumoto explained. "Even Soul Society has a king; the Pope to Tula-sama so to speak. But he leaves Tula-sama to us, so even though Tula-sama technically has a Pope, it feels like he doesn't even exist. To be honest, neither I nor Captain have ever seen him in person."

"Correct." Yamamoto concurred. "Tula-sama's Pope is called the 'Spirit King'. Though he is only a figurehead in Soul Society, his presence is absolute. His Temple resides in a dimension completely separate from Soul Society, along with the Royal Saints that protects him. The Ōken is the key that opens the path from our dimension to the Temple."

"Then, Aizen would use that key to..." Orihime gasped.

"To kill him." Yamamoto finished her sentence. "And force Tula-sama to accept his ascension. That's probably his goal. But that's not the real problem."

"The book Aizen found didn't reveal where the Ōken is located." Tula stated.

"Exactly." Yamamoto confirmed. "The location of the Ōken has been passed on verbally from one Captain-Commander to the next for generations. As such, no such book or document containing its location exists. When Aizen read was a document from the era when the Ōken was first made. In it, he discovered the way to create one."

"In order to forge to Ōken, one needs 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile." Tula revealed. "Spirit-enriched land refers to an area in the Real World with an unusual Spiritual Aura. That physical location changes as time goes on. But essentially, it's an area in the Real World where spirits gather at an unusually high rate. The place Aizen is after is... Karakura Town. I can't think of another place with 100,000 souls on a half spirit-mile radius of spirit-enriched land. To put it bluntly, if Aizen creates the Ōken with the methods in those documents, Karakura Town and the people inhabiting it will be wiped off the face of the earth."

"That's why..." Hitsugaya turned to his Goddess wide-eyed, realizing the reason why she had insisted on returning. _She already knew of this!_

"We can't let him..." Orihime breathed. "Is there any way for us to stop him?"

"We'll find a way, no matter what." Tula declared. "That's why the Gotei 13 are here."

"It's no much," Yamamoto admitted. "But we do have some time. According to a report by Kurotsuchi, the Hōgyoku is still in a deep slumber despite being freed from its seal. It will take approximately four months for it to completely awaken. Aizen won't take action until it fully awakens. But once it does, he'll make his move immediately. The decisive battle will take place in this winter. Until then, we must all train ourselves and prepare as best as we can."

"Yes, sir!" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto chorused.

"And Inoue Orihime," Yamamoto added. "Aizen is after the Real World. Situations will come where we alone will not be adequate. We need the Real World to gather its strength as well. Would you tell that to Kurosaki Ichigo for me?"

"Yes." Orihime nodded and took off.

"Matsumoto," Tula turned to the Lieutenant. "Inform Ikkaku and the others."

"Roger!" Matsumoto took off.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Hitsugaya voiced.

"Oh, just one moment, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto stopped him. "Someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you."

"You..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Hinamori came into view.

* * *

Underneath Urahara's Store...

Renji pitted his Bankai against Sado.

"What's wrong?" Renji taunted, Sado behind crashed into a rock. "You done already Sado Yasutora? It's bit too bright outside to go to bed."

"Not yet." Sado charged.

"That's what I thought." Renji grinned and the two clashed.

* * *

Beneath the Karakura Hospital...

Uryū was still dodging his father's Spirit Arrows.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Fused Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma/Bleach

Ranma: (Blasts Hollow) Feh, this ain't too hard.

Naruto: Damn it, Saotome! That was mine; I called it!

Ranma: Ya snooze, you lose, Naruto. Ain't my fault you can't pick up the subtleties between reishi and chakra. So that makes it fifty kills for me and … two for you. You owe me dinner.

Naruto: I woulda won if I could use Kage Bunshin. This Loop is really confusing.

Ranma: Bleach is at the best of times.

Naruto: You know this universe.

Ranma: (Goes into lecture mode about Zanpakutō, reishi, Hollows, Arrancar, Visoreds, Quincy, Bount, and so forth)

Naruto: Wow, so … how long do you think we'll be in this Loop?

Ranma: No idea. Initially, everything takes place in a year, but then they do this retcon into the past about a hundred and ten years into the past.

Naruto: Damn. So … this is going to be one long-ass Loop.

Ranma: No clue, depends on how far into the past we are.

Naruto: And how'll we know that?

Yoruichi: Still got it, eh, Ran-chan? Well, don't forget my folks are throwing some fancy-ass party later tonight. You're my guest, so you better be there on time and dressed nicely, or they'll be upset. And if they're upset, you know they'll make me upset, and you know what that'll lead to. Understood? Then I'm off. Oh, almost forgot; I got a newbie into my Squad today, frail little thing named Suì-Fēng. Bring the Orange Eyesore with you for her to dance with, same rules apply. I could use Kisuke, but the thought of him around any female is kinda scary. Later.

Naruto: This is bad, isn't it? (Ranma nods) We're pretty further back than a hundred and ten years, aren't we? (Ranma nods again) Well, better you than me.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Hinamori appears to still be in a trance, believing that Aizen is innocent and urges Hitsugaya to save him, which angers him. Tula warns Hinamori that she is bordering to high treason and orders Hinamori's sentence in the Remedial Academy be extended by another six months. After Yamamoto knocks Hinamori out before she can object, Tula adds another order to the Academy instructors for them to use Level One security seals on Hinamori. Throughout the town, various training sessions are taking place: Ichigo is training with Hiyori to lengthen the time he can use his hollow mask, Sado is training with Renji to make his arm stronger, and Uryū is training with Ryūken to regain his powers. Meanwhile, Orihime tracks down Ichigo to inform him of Aizen's plans. This comes as a surprise to the other Visoreds, as she passes through the barrier with no effort. In his battle with Ryūken, Uryū finally loses his patience and goes on the attack, only to be shot through the chest. A pentacle-shaped scar forms at the point of contact, and Ryūken informs Uryū that his powers have been restored. Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Clash of the parentchild Quincies

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kira: Captain Hitsugaya!

Matsumoto: Kira.

Kira: The Bount have broken in, haven't they? Where should the 3rd Squad stand guard?

Matsumoto: I forgot to notify you.

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto, you... it can't be helped. Kira, the 3rd Squad will guard the Northern wall.

Kira: Understood!

Hitsugaya: (Side-glares at Matsumoto) You didn't forget to notify the any other squads, did you?

Matsumoto: Of course not! (10th Squad is seen lounging in their Barracks)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Uryū vs. Ryūken! Clash of the parent-child Quincies

* * *

"Hitsugaya." Hinamori started.

"I see," Hitsugaya noted. "You're out of the Remedial Academy, Hinamori?"

"I'm sorry," Hinamori voiced. "I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya. I doubted you. And I attacked you. I don't know what's wrong with me. Really, I..."

"You dumbass." Hitsugaya retorted. "I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." Hinamori wiped her tears. "Hey, is it okay if I ask you something, Hitsugaya? You're going to fight against Captain Aizen, right? Are you going to kill Captain Aizen? Please... please save Captain Aizen. I know what Captain Aizen is doing is really bad. But, I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it. That's it!" she continued her rant. "Captain Ichimaru or someone else like Tomoe, must be forcing Captain Aizen to..." her sentence went unfinished when Tula's rising killing intent silenced her.

"Lieutenant Hinamori Momo," Tula barked. "You _do_ realize that not only are you bordering from high treason from those words alone, you are also _accusing_ one of my most powerful and loyal Shinigami Captains of subversiveness? Your probation is hereby revoked and your sentence in the Remedial Academy will be extended by another six months. This is your _last_ chance, _former_ Lieutenant Hinamori." she growled, pulling an immediate demotion on Hinamori. "Do _not_ make me bump you out of the Shinigami ranks permanently."

"My apologies, Tula-sama." Yamamoto apologized to the enraged Goddess after he knocked Hinamori out with a single hand motion. "I respected her desire to talk with Captain Hitsugaya and allowed it, but it was too soon."

"No, thank you very much." Hitsugaya bowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto stated.

"I'll take my leave." Hitsugaya ended the conversation.

"Captain-Commander, this is my last order regarding former Lieutenant Hinamori." Tula instructed. "When she returns to the Remedial Academy, have the instructors put Level One security seals on her. I'm not risking her interference in this war."

"Understood, my Lady." Yamamoto cut off the connection.

"Aizen..." Hitsugaya hissed.

"I suppose it is time that I started acting more like a Warrior Goddess." Hasu grinned, shocking Hitsugaya when she revealed her transformation talisman; a stick-like object approximately five inches long with a blue orb at the top. The symbol of Mercury was emblazoned on the orb. The stick itself was shot with silver and white swirls.

"The power of Celestia..." Hitsugaya recognized the pen from the Academy's history textbooks. "Sailor Celestia, the Sailor Senshi of the Underworld."

* * *

At the Urahara Store...

Sado was training rigorously against Renji and his Bankai.

Renji had initially not wanted to do this, but Urahara convinced him to train Sado because Sado needed opponents who had achieved Bankai and Urahara's own Bankai was not suited for training someone.

Renji had eventually agreed to the training after Urahara offered to answer all his questions in three months' time.

Now, as he watched the two men fight, Urahara mused to himself that Sado's power was not like a Shinigami or Quincy, but rather something else.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Orihime had tracked down the building hidden behind a special barrier that Ichigo was in and noticed that the barrier felt similar to her own power, so she was able to pass through it.

Inside the training area, Ichigo was fighting Hiyori with short bursts of putting on his Hollow mask. The point of this training was to extend the length of time Ichigo could keep the mask on, but the length that Ichigo could currently manage was only four seconds.

The Visoreds all had to go through this training with the exception of Mashiro, who was able to keep on her mask for 15 hours from the very beginning.

Hachi suddenly detected someone entering the barrier he had set up, which was impenetrable to Shinigami Kidō, and to their surprise, Orihime appeared

After learning about Aizen's plot and the Ōken, Ichigo told Orihime not to worry and promised to stop Aizen because he could get stronger.

Orihime noticed how calm Ichigo was and attributed it to how he had found his strength and became stronger. Realizing that she needed to become stronger too, Orihime left and runs into Yoruichi outside.

Yoruichi had been searching for Orihime, as Urahara wanted to talk with her.

Back inside, Love questioned how Orihime was able to get through Hachi's barrier.

Hotaru explained that Orihime seemed to have the same type of power that Hachi did, even though she was only a Human.

* * *

In the Karakura Hospital...

Uryū continued his training with his father, the younger Quincy spending most of his time running away from Ryūken's attacks. "Oh goblet, tilt to the west. Emerald Grail!" he cast a spell to cushion his fall.

"You were still hiding some silver tubes?" Ryūken was not impressed. "Rather cautious, aren't you?"

"That sounded more like 'You're a coward'.' to me." Uryū snorted.

"Exactly." Ryūken unleashed another array of Spiritual Arrows. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Are you trying to escape?" You're slowing down! Are you at your limit already?"

_My limit..._ Uryū mused, dodging the arrows. _He's right. I can barely move my arms and legs. But his Spirit Energy is getting weaker as well. He said that I'd regain my powers if I kept evading his arrows, but I don't see that happening. I don't know how much of what he said is true, but at this rate, he's going to kill me. I can't keep this up._ He dodged the next arrow. _My only shot is to seal his movements and end the training session. Only one chance. Now!_ He used the smoke as cover and landed before Ryūken. _My last silver tube._ "The silver rod falls and strikes the five-headed stone bed!" he cast his enchantment. "Glitz!" _Yes!_

Uryū's relief was short-lived when Ryūken broke out.

"Nice try." Ryūken remarked, poised to fire. "You're finished." and released the arrow, shooting his son in the chest.

_He got me._ Uryū realized.

"Force their mind and body to their limits." Ryūken stated. "While in that state, suffer a single arrow from a Spirit Bow nineteen millimeters to the right of the heart. That is the only way for a Quincy to regain his powers after losing them to the Quincy's Final Form. So, that little girl already knew, that's why... quite an interesting young princess." he knelt beside his unconscious son, a Quincy star pattern exposed on his chest. "I swear. Why didn't you use Quintuple Binding Frames? If you had used the Sacred Bite instead, you would've easily defeated your opponent. This is why I called you a fool. You're so frustrating. But I guess I'll let you off for today."

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Fused Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma/Bleach/Neon Genesis Evangelion/Sailor Moon

Naruto: Well, this just sucks. Looks like another fused Loop.

Sakura: Great, I wonder who we'll get this time. In a normal Loop, our chances of getting Kakashi are one in three, three in a hundred during fused.

Sasuke: You're assuming we're even together. All these people, I doubt the chances are good of Team 7 surviving. So, who do you think did the Grand Fuckup this time?

Naruto: Five girls in the back.

Sakura: Who are they I mean, I know their names from the initial data from this Loop, but…

Naruto: No clue. But they're the only ones I don't recognize.

Sasuke: What about those kids over there?

Naruto: They're from the Bleach universe,. I had a fused Loop with them, you guys weren't there.

Sakura: You mean we didn't exist for a Loop?

Naruto: Yep,. Me and Ranma will probably have to talk to them. They'll have no clue how to manifest their old powers in a Loop not their own.

Sasuke: Why you two?

Naruto: Duh. Maybe because I know those powers and you guys don't.

Iruka: Alright everyone, quiet down! Now, I have your team assignments here. When I call your name and your Jounin Sensei arrives, go with them. Now, Team 1: Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Soryu; your Sensei is… Yes, Ikari?

Shinji: I would like to confess to being a Suna spy.

Iruka: That didn't work the last time, it won't work this time. Now as I was saying; Team 1, your Jounin is Misato Katsuragi and—

Shinji: Sensei, can I confess to being an Oto spy sent here by Orochimaru to prepare for his invasion during the Chuunin Exam?

Iruka: For the last time, no!

Sasuke: Man he got screwed.

Sakura: In more ways than one_._

Iruka: Team 2, Mana Kirishima, Hikari Horaki, and Mayumi Yamagishi. Your Jounin Sensei is Ritsuko Akagi.

Naruto: Oh, that won't end well.

Sasuke: Could be worse,. They could be the ones with Misato.

Naruto: Yes, but Ritsuko will teach them to be tricky. Misato would teach them seduction.

Sasuke: Ah.

Iruka: Team 3: Kaworu Nagisa, Toji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aida.

Toji: What? How come we ain't got no chicks on our team?

Iruka: Because they swore to unman you if they were placed on your team. Your instructor is Maya Ibuki.

Toji: Damn it.

Sakura:Bet he's wishing it was Misato.

Sasuke: He should be thankful it wasn't Asuka on his team.

Iruka: Moving on, Team 4: Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida. Your instructor is Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo: Damn it!

Ranma: Would you rather it be Mayuri?

Ichigo: Ranma, what the hell is going on?

Ranma: Usual shit. After the meet-n-greet, catch up with me and Naruto at Ichiraku's. You guys need to know how to do things here.

Urahara: Yar, yar, sounds like a good idea. I think I'll join you.

Ranma: Figured you'd remember about candy shops and bloody princesses.

Urahara: I am a man of man talents, Saotome. Okay then, come along my little charges, we have so much fun and exciting stuff to do.

Uryū: This is so not befitting of a Quincy.

Naruto: Well, this will be fun.

Sasuke: So he remembers?

Naruto: If anyone adult would, it'd be him.

Sakura: Cool, I think we'll join you for that meal.

Naruto: Uchiha's paying.

Sasuke: I paid last time. It's Sakura's turn.

Sakura: You'd make a girl pay for her meal?

Naruto: We believe in equal opportunity.

Sasuke: It would be biased to always make the guy pay for the meal.

Iruka: Team 5! Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank. Your Sensei is Yoruichi Shihōin!

Rukia: Let's go, Team Chappie!

Ranma: Ichigo is so screwed it isn't even funny.

Iruka: Team 6, Ranma Saotome, Nabiki Tendo, and Usagi Tsukino. Your Sensei is—Saotome! No committing seppuku in my classroom!

Ranma: It'll be less painful for me this way, Sensei.

Naruto: Quit bitching, Saotome. Shouldn't you at least wait to see who your teacher is?

Iruka: Your instructor is Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto: Stab away..

Anko: Gees, Iruka," thanks for giving me at least one smart kid.

Sasuke: I have to say, that the odds are not looking good for us.

Sakura: It won't be that bad.

Iruka: Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Saruka Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your instructor is Kenpachi Zaraki with special assistant, Yachiru Kusajishi. Now—Naruto! I already said there is no seppuku in my classroom!

Sasuke: Dobe?

Iruka: (Wall next to the door explodes) Damn it, Kenpachi! Use the door!

Zaraki: So, which of these brats are my new … students? (Class points to the trio) So ... the Old Man trusted me with some fresh meat.

Yachiru: Yeah! Kenny gets to play some more and I get some new friends.

Zaraki: Now listen here, brats. We're going to have a little test. If you pass, I'll accept you as my team. Fail and it's a week of personal tutoring … by me.

Naruto: We're all dead.

Sasuke: What's the test?

Yachiru: A game of tag!

Zaraki: Yes, catch Yachiru before sundown and you win. Though there is one other way if you don't catch her.

Sakura: What?

Zaraki: (Pulls out sword) Survive!

* * *

Iruka: (Academy splits into two) DAMN IT, KENPACHI!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter and the end of this arc, with Orihime's attack spirit, Tsubaki, destroyed by Yammy, Urahara tells Orihime that he does not want her to participate in the upcoming battle against the arrancar. Orihime is saddened by the decision, but understands it. After being taken back to the Visoreds by Hiyori, however, the Visored Hachi is able to restore Tsubaki. Meanwhile, Yammy has his arm reattached by an arrancar surgeon, and Ulquiorra explains that Grimmjow lost his rank as an Espada when he lost his arm. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Urahara's Decision, Orihime's Thoughts

SailorStar9: So this is Chapter 16 and the last chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kurotsuchi: (Outside 12th Squad after battle against Sawatari) Ouch. Ouch!

Ichigo: If it isn't Kurotsuchi Mayuri. What happened? You're in a mess.

Kurotsuchi: Take me inside.

Sado: Should I hold you here?

Kurotsuchi: Owie, owie, owie, owie! Hey! You're going to rip it off!

Ichigo: (Frustrated) Then how are we supposed to carry you?

Kurotsuchi: Carry me on your back.

A moment of silence later...

Ichigo, Sado: First is rock! Rock, paper, scissors!

Kurotsuchi: (As Ichigo and Sado play juken) You guys don't want to carry me? Be honest and tell me you don't want to!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 16: Urahara's Decision, Orihime's Thoughts

* * *

Matsumoto arrived at Keigo's home to find Ikkaku wearing a very uncharacteristic shirt that he was putting up with because he was getting free room and board. She informed them about the Ōken, but first she had to handle Keigo coming after her.

* * *

Over at the Urahara Shop...

Yoruichi brought Orihime to the training area where Sado and Renji were fighting.

Having been informed about the Ōken by Matsumoto already, Urahara knew that there would be many casualties when the time arrived, and they would need more fighters than ever before.

Orihime wanted to get stronger too, but to her surprise, Urahara requested her to stay out of the entire affair, citing one of the reasons to be Tsubaki, the offensive spirit of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka that was completely destroyed by Yammy.

Sado objected to this because Orihime fought with them when they were in Soul Society and because she had healing abilities, but Urahara pointed out the 4th Squad were better suited to that role and explained that a soldiers who had lost his power would just get in the way.

Orihime excused herself and ran out, unexpectedly encountering Rukia on her way out and broke down in tears.

After listening to Orihime's story, Rukia took her side, even though Orihime now seemed resigned to the fact that she was too weak as Rukia felt that it was unfair for Orihime to be excluded now, but Orihime saw the situation differently.

Orihime knew that she would be lonely if she were unable to fight with everyone, however she hated getting in people's way even more, so she was fine with being lonely.

Rukia scolded that it was not the people who did not have strength that got in the way during a battle, but rather those who lacked determination. She felt that there must be something Orihime could do and proposes that they found out what together.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hiyori who jumped between them and carried Orihime off because Hachi wanted to talk with her and the Visored brought Orihime back to the Visored training area.

* * *

In the Visored training grounds...

Hachi introduced himself and examined Orihime's hairpins and concluded that Orihime's hairpins were similar to a Zanpakutō and offered to heal it for her since they have similar types of abilities.

Hachi succeeded in restoring Tsubaki, and Orihime was overjoyed, just as Tula passed her mental thanks to the Visored for restoring Tsubaki.

However, Hachi also suggested that Orihime not fight because their abilities were not fit for battle.

When Orihime insisted on fighting, Hachi advised her that what was important was not how she should but rather how she wanted to.

With these words in mind, Orihime stepped out of the warehouse and found Rukia waiting for her.

Rukia did not require an explanation from Orihime because she could feel Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure here and was content knowing that he was safe.

As she left with Rukia, Orihime swore to herself that she was going to move forward without looking back. When she met Ichigo again, she hoped she would be able to fight without hiding behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo...

Ulquiorra visited Yammy, who was having his arm reattached.

The oversized Espada was not happy with it, but Ulquiorra reminded him that at least they were able to bring it back and had it reattached, unlike Grimmjow whose arm was completely destroyed. Not only that, Grimmjow had been stripped of his Espada status as a result.

Yammy's Espada tattoo, the number 10, was revealed on his left shoulder. To test out his arm, Yammy immediately smacked the Arrancar nurse who healed him into the nearby wall, and still he complained about it.

Aizen, meanwhile, was watching video of Orihime from the previous battle with Ulquiorra and Yammy and was intrigued by her powers.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Fused Loop Version, Naruto/Ranma/Bleach/Neon Genesis Evangelion/Harry Potter

Naruto: So Aizen is a Jounin with the Sound.

Ranma: I know. Fits so well. Wonder what plans he has for Orochimaru.

Naruto: Too bad we won't be able to watch.

Ranma: What about Sasuke?

Naruto: He totally threw a fit about getting a cursed seal again.

Ranma: Figures. Damn drama queen.

Naruto: And Nabiki just won. (Sakura collapses under the weight of a Vizard's Killing Intent) I'm shocked she could pull that off.

Ranma: All of them got pretty good since they follow us. (Nabiki dismisses mask)

Naruto: What's Kasumi's Hollow Mask?

Ranma: Resembles a hungry dinosaur. Don't ask about Akane's. She's sworn me to secrecy and threatened death to any who make her show it.

Naruto: Gorilla?

Ranma: Damn, you guessed.

Iruka: Ms. Tendo I don't know why the histories of the Hokages made you feel the need to pull out a war hammer, but put it away!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where anything under the sun is possible. In the next chapter and the start of the next arc arc,in Hueco Mundo, an Arrancar named Patros and his two subordinates steal the Hōgyoku, and kill Espada Ulquiorra in the process. Unwilling to continue taking orders from former Shinigami, Aizen, Patros wishes to use the Hōgyoku to take control of Las Noches. To this end, he heads for the Urahara Store, as he believes someone in the shop knows how to use the orb. Patros begins to fight Shinigami Renji, who is staying at Urahara's Store. Meanwhile, the other Shinigami fight Patros' subordinates. As the two sides battle, Ulquiorra appears in the real world with no signs of his previous injuries. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
